Lazo Inquebrantable
by Zenakou Theories
Summary: Eren Jaeger es un omega que queda parcialmente ciego luego de un accidente. Levi Ackerman es un alfa único que no presenta compatibilidad con ningún omega. (AU)/RIREN/OMEGAVERSE/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué tal? Se me ocurrió esta historia mientras veía videos de parkour. Espero que les guste :D**

 **ALFA: son bastante fuertes, tienen habilidades sorprendentes y pueden realizar cualquier tarea con facilidad. Su agresividad y sentido de protección sale a flote cuando su omega se ve amenazado. Tienen un olor que los distingue como alfas, si se encuentran con su pareja destinada desprenden un olor que solo el omega puede percibir y logran formar un lazo que los conecta hasta que uno de ellos muera o el mismo alfa rompa ese lazo. No pueden procrear con los betas, tampoco pueden marcarlos.**

 **BETA: Son humanos normales. No tienen características especiales.**

 **OMEGA: algunas de sus habilidades están por debajo del promedio, tanto hombres como mujeres tienen la capacidad de dar a luz. Al igual que los alfas, tienen un olor que los distingue como omegas, si se encuentran con su pareja destinada desprenden un olor que solo el alfa puede percibir. Si se sienten amenazados, tienden a llamar involuntariamente a su alfa generando un sonido que solo su pareja puede reconocer.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Prólogo-**

Ese día había mucho movimiento en Hölkeskampring, justamente se cumplían 15 años de la validación de la Carta Gleichheit donde se estipulaban los derechos igualitarios ente alfas, betas y omegas. La historia había cambiado, los omegas ya no eran vistos como simple mascota sexual, ahora eran tratados como los seres humanos que eran, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún existían alfas empeñados en tratarlos como basura.

Por otro lado los betas finalmente se hicieron de altos puestos, que anteriormente solo un alfa puro podía adquirir. La única ley que no pudo ser modificada, fue la de la marca, ley que establecía que una vez que el omega fuera marcado por su alfa, le debía fidelidad absoluta y su trabajo únicamente consistiría en cuidar de las crías cuando llegase el momento. Ciertamente era algo a lo que muchos omegas se habían opuesto, pero al menos ya no eran maltratados como antes.

-Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, esta es la segunda llamada para los corredores que darán inicio al décimo quinto aniversario de la Carta Gleichheit- una potente voz se escuchó a través de las bocinas estratégicamente colocadas alrededor del lugar. Un joven moreno, de cabello castaño y mirada heterocromática, realizaba algunos estiramientos. -Eren, puede ser peligroso- una muchacha de cabello azabache y ojos grises lo veía preocupada. El chico chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño mientras detenía sus movimientos. -¿A qué te refieres Mikasa?- la chica desvió levemente su mirada mordiendo su labio, aparentemente nerviosa. -Bueno, desde _aquel_ día… -¡Basta!, claro que puedo, hemos practicado parkour desde hace ocho años- relajó su expresión y le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica- confía en mí por favor. Ambos jóvenes llevaban una cinta de color azul atada en sus cabezas, vestían el uniforme deportivo perteneciente a la Universidad de Shiganshina el cual consistía en una playera blanca sencilla y un short a la rodilla azul marino con una línea blanca en los costados y el logo de la institución en la parte posterior de la pierna izquierda.

Mikasa suspiró, presentía que algo malo pasaría y no quería que Eren resultara lastimado. Era como un hermano para ella y deseaba protegerlo de todo. Confiar. Claro que confiaba en él, pero no en los alfas que aún se sentían dueños del mundo.

-Vamos, debemos ir al pase de lista- el muchacho dio media vuelta y se encaminó hasta la mesa de inscripción para corroborar datos y asegurar su lugar. Al llegar se encontró con un par de muchachas revisando las formas de los participantes, una omega rubia de enormes ojos azules y a su lado una alfa mal encarada, morena con pecas en sus mejillas. El aroma que desprendían daba a entender que eran pareja.

-Buenos días, su nombre por favor- pidió amablemente la rubia a lo que la morena rodó los ojos celosa.

-Eren Jaeger- la muchacha asintió y lo buscó rápidamente, al leer la hoja del participante sus cejas se arquearon y su boca formó una "o".

-¿Qué pasa Historia?- la pareja de la rubia se le acercó y leyó los datos del joven. Solo atinó a mirarlo sin emitir sonido alguno. Historia recobró la compostura y con una sonrisa le entregó un papel con un número impreso al muchacho. Eren no dijo nada, tomó la hoja y se retiró del lugar.

-Tal vez se equivocaron con los papeles, no sería raro y más si Hannes estaba borracho cuando hizo los trámites.

-No lo creo, pude percatarme de que su ojo izquierdo presentaba cierta anomalía y además…

-Era escalofriante- la muchacha morena soltó una carcajada, su pareja la miró mal.

-¡Ymir!, no te rías- dejó de reírse y su rostro se tornó más serio.

-Esto se volverá interesante.

Media hora después todos los participantes se encontraban en posición para dar inicio a la carrera de parkour cuyo recorrido sería por las calles principales de Herne, empezando en el parque de Hölkeskampring. En la línea de partida se encontraban cinco jóvenes, tres hombres y dos mujeres.

- _Aquí Armin, prueba final de sonido, ¿Me escuchan?_ \- Mikasa se acomodó el pequeño aparato que residía en su oído, presionó un botón y contestó. Al obtener la respuesta de la chica, un muchacho rubio de ojos azules suspiró aliviado- _¿Eren?_

- _Fuerte y claro, en posición_ \- Armin revisó una vez más el equipo de rastreo de sus amigos, no podía perderlos de vista ya que el los guiaría en parte de la competencia. A decir verdad, no estaba del todo convencido de participar en esto, no obstante, después de muchos ruegos por parte de su castaño amigo, accedió.

-Última llamada, daremos inicio a la décimo quinta competencia de parkour de la sección universitaria- nuevamente la voz se hizo presente en las bocinas de aquel sitio.

Un hombre calvo y barbón se situó frente a los muchachos que estaban en la línea de partida.

-Escuchen con atención, correrán mil metros antes de que su compañero los releve-hizo una pausa, evaluando a cada uno de los chicos frente a él.

 _Connie Springer, 21 años, beta-_ un jovencito rapado, brincaba ansioso de un lado a otro.

 _Bertold Hoover, 21 años, beta-_ un chico alto, miraba hacia todos lados.

 _Marco Bott, 19 años, omega-_ de apariencia carismática, siempre sonriendo.

 _Mina Carolina, 20 años, omega_ \- una jovencita muy linda, escuchaba las indicaciones del hombre al frente.

 _Mikasa Ackerman, 21 años, alfa-_ una muchacha prodigio, se mostraba escéptica a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Carraspeó la garganta y prosiguió- el circuito está compuesto por una serie de obstáculos donde se evaluarán sus habilidades, si no los superan de manera satisfactoria perderán puntos, si se los saltan quedarán automáticamente descalificados. Están siendo monitoreados, así que si se les ocurre tomar un pequeño atajo, igual quedan fuera. ¿Queda claro?

Nadie respondió, únicamente asentían.

-He dicho, ¡¿Quedó claro?!

-Sí, señor- sonrió complacido y se hizo a un lado, sacó una pistola de bengalas y apuntó al cielo. Disparó.

Y la carrera dio inicio.

El primero en salir corriendo fue Connie, en cuanto escuchó el disparo emprendió camino, siendo seguido de cerca por Bertold y Mikasa. Unos metros más atrás venían Marco y Mina.

Pronto visualizaron el valle de obstáculos, había barras y paredes improvisadas a lo largo de la calle, además de diversos objetos que les obstruían el paso. Por otra lado pasarían a través otro gran parque donde había puentes y fuentes en la ruta que debían seguir. . Mikasa no tuvo problema alguno. Saltaba y giraba en el aire, parecía que estaba en una especie de baile, hipnótico e impresionante. Dando un _cat leap_ seguido de un _salto de precisión_ , se colocó a la cabeza en pocos minutos.

Bertold le pisaba los talones, a pesar de que en una de las barras casi pierde el equilibrio, su altura le dio una gran ventaja en el momento de escalar los muros. Connie también les pisaba los talones, la destreza que tenía el chico era increíble. A pesar de que había muchas personas vitoreándolos, no se detenían.

Atrás, Mina se había torcido el tobillo al aterrizar mal, por lo que quedó fuera de la competencia. Thomas Wagner, su compañero, también quedó fuera. Marco de a poco los iba alcanzando, sin embargo, aún le quedaba un buen tramo.

-Hey, bastardo suicida, no vayas a perder el ojo por ahí- un chico de cabello castaño con un corte peculiar, se reía del chico a su lado.

-Ja, eso quisieras garañón de mierda- respondió con burla- lo único que vas a ver será mi espalda.

-Chicos, no es momento de pelear- otro tipo alto, fornido y rubio se metió en la conversación. Eren se alejó del cara de caballo y se estiró una vez más.

-Tranquilo, Reiner, que es broma y Erencito lo sabe- Eren solo lo miró mal.

-Jean, compórtate…

-¿No tienen hambre?- una chica de ojos color ámbar y cabello castaño, se llevó a la boca un trozo de pan. Los demás chicos la observaron sorprendidos.

-¿De dónde carajos sacaste el pan?- Jean la escudriño con la mirada. La muchacha se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Reiner también se acercó a Sasha estupefacto.

-En serio, ¿Dónde lo guardabas?- Eren arqueó una ceja, mentiría si dijese que no tenía esa duda también. La castaña terminó de comer y les hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercaran a ella. Los muchachos, intrigados, hicieron un semicírculo a su alrededor. Sasha miró hacia ambos lados, los observó seriamente. Los tres chicos creían que les revelaría algo importante.

-Es…el secreto de las chicas- guiñó el ojo y se alejó de los muchachos.

- _"Esta loca"-_ pensaron al mismo tiempo y regresaron a sus posiciones iniciales. Eren tragó saliva y secó el sudor que comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en su frente.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose totalmente, abriendo sus sentidos. No porque fuera un omega era débil, para nada, en realidad destacaba casi tanto como sus otros compañeros alfas y betas. Claro había excepciones, como su amiga Mikasa. Jamás había visto a alguien tan hábil como ella. De pronto un sentimiento de desconcierto se instaló en su pecho, se sintió confundido y por un leve instante, su vista se nubló. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se topó con la mirada de Reiner.

-¿Estas bien? Te has puesto pálido- asintió siendo incapaz de emitir algún sonido. Definitivamente eso no era normal, no podía ser su celo, ya que aún faltaba un mes y tomaba los supresores al pie de la letra. Por otro lado, lo que sentía no tenía nada que ver con los síntomas del celo.

Después vino un ataque de ansiedad. Sintió unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo y buscar… ¿Buscar qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Armin lo devolvió a la realidad.

- _Prepárate Eren, en aproximadamente veinte segundos, empiezas a correr, Mikasa debe aparecer por la derecha-_ el muchacho sonrió y por un momento se olvidó de todo. Ahora debía enfocarse en ganar y demostrar que los de su raza también eran fuertes. No por nada se había creado la carta de derechos igualitarios.

Uno, dos, tres latidos…su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho. Emoción. Exhaló, tomó un pequeño impulso y salió corriendo. En efecto como dijo su rubio amigo, Mikasa había llegado por su flanco derecho, contempló como se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad, unos saltos más y chocarían manos. La muchacha estiró sus brazos, llevando su cuerpo hacia delante, pasó el último obstáculo para ella cayendo primero con las manos para posteriormente rodar sobre su omóplato, levantarse y seguir corriendo.

Eren bajó la velocidad y en un parpadeo chocaron las manos. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Mikasa al ver a su preciado amigo alejarse. Negó con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la meta, donde seguramente estaba Armin.

El chico castaño apresuró el paso al sentir la presencia de alguien tras él, por el sonido de sus pasos debía tratarse de Reiner. Pronto les dieron alcance Jean y Sasha.

Los cuatro jóvenes realizaban complicados saltos y volteretas, proporcionando un gran espectáculo a las personas que se encontraban pegadas a las barreras del circuito.

Reiner se hizo con la delantera en un descuido de Eren, quien frunció el ceño y trató de rebasarlo nuevamente. A sus espaldas escuchó un grito, estuvo tentado a voltear. Ese grito salió de la boca del caballón, no había duda. Pero girar en eso momento, significaba darle una gran ventaja a Reiner y eso no lo iba a permitir.

- _Eren, más adelante está la entrada al subterráneo, una vez que saltes sobre las escaleras solo tendrás que llegar al segundo piso del Stohess, no puedes entrar al edifcio, tienes que escalar la pared, ahí te estaremos esperando-_ tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, ya casi alcanzaba a Reiner.

 _-_ Entendido, los veo en un momento- nuevamente la ansiedad se hizo presente en él, una opresión se instaló en su pecho. Adrenalina, sufrió de una descarga de adrenalina. Su ojo izquierdo comenzó a arder, no le prestó atención y sintió como aumentaba la velocidad en sus piernas.

Dejó atrás a Reiner. Sonrió con sorna, iba a ganar.

Hizo un excelente _grimpeo_ y luego un _salto de precisión de 360°_. La estación subterránea quedó atrás. Ya lograba ver el edificio Stohess. La ansiedad aumentó, el ardor en su ojo también. Negó con la cabeza, estaba a nada de llegar.

Distensión. Para llegar al punto de apoyo necesitaba de un gran impulso. Un gran árbol.

- _Perfecto-_ ignorando el repentino malestar de su cuerpo se dirigió a ese gran árbol. Brincado se aferró a una de las ramas más bajas del árbol y se balanceo. Subió un poco más, si calculaba bien, de un salto llegaría al balcón. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire.

 _Café._

Un fuerte aroma a café y naranja inundó sus fosas nasales. Era simplemente delicioso. Sus sentidos se vieron afectados y por poco resbaló de la rama en la que estaba parado.

A lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros que yacían en el balcón por el cual se suponía debía entrar Eren. Mikasa entrecerró los ojos, algo andaba mal, el castaño casi se resbalaba, Reiner estaba a nada de llegar a él y Eren parecía distraído.

El aroma se intensificó cuando los gritos de sus amigos se hicieron más fuertes. Dolor. Un dolor agudo en su vientre lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Pronto las voces se oían tan lejanas, se fue hacia atrás, todo se volvía oscuro. Cayó del árbol.

-¡EREN!

.

.

.

 _-Lo lamento señor Ackerman, no puede hacerse nada._

 _Lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa y lo azotó contra la pared._

 _-Y una mierda, haz bien tu trabajo y sálvalos- estaba furioso y asustado, no podía estarle pasando esto. El doctor se removió inquieto y perturbado._

 _-No se puede hacer nada- emitió un quejido cuando Levi hizo presión comenzando a asfixiarlo- en-entienda…el feto y la chica no son compatibles. Se generó una sustancia en el cuerpo de la chica para "combatir" esa anomalía. Ipso facto el feto también segregó una sustancia para contrarrestar las toxinas. Ambos se hicieron daño inconscientemente._

 _Salió iracundo del hospital, necesitaba distraerse. Sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de su pantalón._

 _Se lo habían dicho antes, no quiso escuchar. Quiso creer que tendría esperanza, que era un error. Qué equivocado estaba, de no ser por su necedad, la muchacha estaría feliz, revoloteando a su lado llena de vida._

 _Chasqueó la lengua molesto, terminó de fumar e ingresó al edificio de nuevo. Caminó a través de los blancos pasillos, detestaba el olor a enfermedad y medicinas que bañaba al lugar. Entró en una de las habitaciones, ahí se encontraba una muchacha pelirroja, bastante delgada y con unas enormes ojeras adornando su rostro. Al verlo, le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, para luego ser reemplazada por una de burla._

 _-Todo esto es tu culpa_

-Isabel-susurró al abrir los ojos. De nuevo esa pesadilla.

Se sentó en la cama, revolviéndose el cabello se puso de pie y se encaminó al baño. Pasó una mano por su frente, limpiándose el sudor, frunció el ceño y se metió a la ducha, al salir se observó en el espejo, se veía como la mierda.

-Tsk…- su celular comenzó a sonar, salió envuelto en una toalla y contestó.

- _¿Te desperté?-_ soltó un ligero gruñido.

-No, ¿Qué sucede Erwin?- esperaba que no fuera importante, sinceramente ese día no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

 _-Verás, hoy es el décimo quinto aniversario de la Carta_ _Gleichheit_ , _sabes que soy uno de los que firmó para que se validara y..._

-Al grano- detestaba que se fuera por las ramas, solo le hacía perder el tiempo.

- _¿Quisieras acompañarme al evento de hoy?_ \- el rubio al otro lado del teléfono de verdad esperaba que Levi aceptara. Sabía que hoy también era aniversario de la muerte de Isabel, lo más probable es que su amigo se encerrara en su casa para embriagarse hasta perder el conocimiento.

-No- rodó los ojos- hasta luego, Erwin- estaba por colgar.

-¡ _Espera!, te invito a desayunar y te ayudaré con la limpieza de la oficina por una semana_ \- tentador, muy tentador, ese desgraciado sabía cómo persuadirlo.

-Un mes o no salgo- escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

- _Hecho, ¿Paso por ti o te veo allá?_ – estaba por arrepentirse, de mandar al diablo a Erwin y colgarle, de verdad que no tenía humor para nada. Una extraña sensación se adueñó de su cuerpo, algo en su interior le decía que saliera, que lo encontrara...¿Encontrar? ¿A qué o quién? Debía estar volviéndose loco.

-Dame la dirección, te alcanzo allá- podría jurar que escuchó una risilla por parte de su amigo.

- _Edificio Stohees, segundo piso, hay un restaurant muy bueno ahí, te veo a las 10:30_ \- el azabache cerró los ojos y pensó nuevamente en si era buena ideo o no. _Hazlo_. Abrió los ojos, esa voz...- _nos vemos entonces._

-De acuerdo- colgó y se fue a cambiar, posteriormente ordenó un poco la casa y salió faltando cuarenta minutos antes de la hora acordada.

Lo que no esperaba era que varias de las calles estuviesen cerradas debido al dichoso evento de conmemoración.

Maldijo a Erwin y juró hacerlo pagar. Veinte minutos después, logró encontrar estacionamiento cerca del edificio, se tomó su tiempo para caminar atravesando el pequeño parque que lo separaba de su destino.

La opresión en su pecho hizo aparición nuevamente. Inquietud. Era eso lo que sentía, era extraño ya que ni siquiera tenía motivos para estar así.

Diez minutos más tarde, llegó a la segunda planta del edificio acordado encontrándose con la mirada azulada de Erwin, quien sonrió al verlo.

-Creí que no vendrías- le saludo con un gesto.

-También yo- Levi se percató de que más atrás se encontraban varios jóvenes, alfas, betas y uno que otro omega. Vestían distintos uniformes y había uno que otro chico con una computadora en mano hablando a través de un pequeño micrófono finamente colocado en el cuello de sus camisetas- ¿Y todo esto?

Erwin arqueó la cejas, no pensó que Levi se interesara por eso.

-Una carrera de obstáculos fue el evento de apertura de este año, los jóvenes le dicen _parkour_ \- es verdad, por eso había estado enfrascado en medio del tráfico hace un rato.

-Eso me recuerda, gracias por avisarme que las calles estarían cerradas- el tono de voz que utilizó logró que Erwin se pusiera ligeramente nervioso. Normalmente un beta como Erwin no se dejaba amedrentar por un alfa como él, pero a veces, su instinto de alfa lo orillaba a provocar esas sensaciones en los demás.

-Lo olvidé- trató de sonreír- te lo compensaré.

-Claro que me compensarás, pero aun no me dices por qué están todos estos mocosos aquí- se cruzó de brazos esperando una buena explicación.

-Aquí es el punto final de la carrera, se acordó que...

Dejó de escuchar el palabrerío del rubio cuando un olor a vainilla y un ligero toque de canela captó su atención por completo. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel atrayente aroma.

-Levi, ¿Me escuchas?- no contestó, cuando abrió los ojos sus pupilas estaban levemente dilatadas. Un calor abrumador se hizo presente en su cuerpo y la sensación de inquietud se hizo presente una vez más.

Erwin estaba por abrir nuevamente la boca y preguntarle a su amigo si estaba todo bien, cuando los chicos tras ellos empezaron a armar un alboroto cerca de uno de los balcones.

-¡Se va a caer!- ese grito disparó todos los sentidos de Levi, con paso apresurado se dirigió a aquel balcón, abriéndose paso entre la bola de chiquillos que se amontonaban en ese sitio. Tenía que verlo, el aroma a vainilla se intensificó, la cabeza empezó a dolerle.

-¡EREN!- gritaron al unisono una muchacha de cabello negro y otro chico rubio. Enfocó su vista hacia donde los mocosos gritaban y lo vio.

Un joven moreno y castaño caía de un árbol. Algo se removió en su interior, repentinamente una gran angustia se presentó en su cuerpo.

Afortunadamente un chico fornido y alto que se encontraba cerca del castaño logró tomarlo del brazo. No obstante la rama donde se encontraban cedió ante el peso de ambos chicos arrojándolos al suelo.

Ambos cuerpos quedaron inmóviles en el pavimento. Nadie se atrevió a moverse. La primera en reaccionar fue la jovencita de cabello negro que se encontraba a su lado, seguida del chico rubio.

Soprendentemente, él los siguió de cerca. No sabía por qué lo hacía, simplemente seguía a su instinto.

Al llegar a donde se encontraban los muchachos, se encontró con una escena que inexplicablemente lo puso algo molesto. El castaño estaba inconsciente entre los brazos de otro alfa que no era él. ¿Qué? Ese pensamiento no tenía lugar, ni siquiera conocía al mocoso, aun así, continuó acercándose, percibiendo ese agradable olor a vainilla. Tan atrayente, pronto se percató de que el dueño de tan delicioso aroma era ese muchacho castaño.

-Eren- el simple nombre de ese muchacho entre sus labios logró estremecerlo. Dio un paso más y el olor se hizo tan fuerte que todos sus sentidos quedaron adormecidos. La vista se le nubló, el calor en su cuerpo le dificultó la capacidad de respirar.

Se desmayó.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué opinan? Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios :D**

 **Disculpen si el capítulo es muy corto D: y también si encontraron algún horror ortográfico.**

 _ **Cat Leap: Se trata de un salto con el fin de agarrarse a una pared o valla, o cualquier sitio donde no se pueda llegar sin los brazos.**_

 _ **Salto de precisión 360º: Es lo mismo que un salto de precisión, pero al brincar el cuerpo hace un giro de 360º y después se cae en el punto deseado.**_

 _ **Distensión: Es un salto de precisión en el que el punto de recepción está a nivel distinto del punto de salida.**_

 _ **Grimpeo: Grimpear en parkour, es una escalada rápida, bien de un muro con una inclinación pronunciada, un árbol, etc.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola criaturitas hermosas!, primero que nada,** ** _Scc Ccu, Eli, Ninko, mimi, Luake21, Andy, tsubane_** **, muchísimas gracias por sus review, me sacan una enorme sonrisa. Me alegra mucho que les guste el fic. :D**

 **También les agradezco a los fav y follow~ :3**

 **Sin más les dejo aquí el segundo capítulo.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **-NEGACIÓN-**

Estaba sumergido en la oscuridad, sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado como para moverlo. De pronto no sabía dónde o en qué estado se encontraba.

- _Eren_ \- ¿Quién lo llamaba? No lo sabía, trató de moverse. Malestar. La cabeza comenzó a punzarle; poco a poco se hizo consciente de sus movimientos, sentía la garganta seca. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban. Su ojo izquierdo ardía tanto que comenzaba a ser insoportable.

¿Cómo rayos terminó así? ¿Y la competencia? ¡La competencia! Los recuerdos azotaron su mente causándole otro dolor de cabeza. Estaba seguro de que iba ganando, subió el árbol con destreza, pronto llegaría a la meta, ¿Y después? Cierto. Un exquisito olor a café lo dejó fuera de combate; lo último que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Reiner.

-Mmm- no pudo emitir palabra alguna. Escuchó como varias personas se precipitaron a su alrededor. Sin embargo, seguía sin poder abrir sus ojos.

-Está despertando, será mejor que le den su espacio- vaya que necesitaba espacio. Su cuerpo comenzó a desperezarse. Abrió los ojos. Poco a poco su ojo derecho fue adaptándose a la luz cegadora que le dio de lleno en la cara.

Blanco, se hallaba en una habitación de hospital.

-¡Eren!- un cuerpo arremetió contra él, desequilibrándolo de nuevo.

-¡Mikasa, déjalo! Vas a lastimarlo- la voz preocupada de Armin se hizo presente. La chica se separó del muchacho muy a su pesar, mientras una mujer castaña con anteojos y bata blanca se le acercó al joven para tomarle los signos vitales.

-Estoy bastante sorprendida, con esa caída debiste haberte roto al menos un hueso- se tocó la cabeza percatándose del vendaje que la cubría-disculpa mis modales, soy la doctora Hanji Zoe, encantada de conocerte, si sientes alguna molestia, por favor házmelo saber-suspiró y pestañeó un par de veces. Algo andaba mal.

-¿Por qué…por qué no puedo ver con el ojo izquierdo?- Hanji desvió la mirada levemente. Eren giró su rostro encontrándose con las miradas afligidas de Mikasa y Armin. Al hacer contacto ambos desviaron los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el silencio que reinaba en la habitación solo logró ponerlo bastante nervioso- ¡Conteste!, ¡¿Por qué rayos no puedo ver con el ojo izquierdo?!

Se levantó arrebatadamente de la cama en donde estaba, un mareo lo envió al suelo tan pronto quiso dar un paso. Armin y Mikasa se acercaron para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, no obstante, los apartó de un manotazo. Estaba asustado y nadie se dignaba a decirle algo.

-Eren, necesito que te calmes-la doctora se hincó a su lado, le acarició la espalda en señal de apoyo- verás, al caer del árbol, según tengo entendido, uno de tus amigos logró atraparte evitando un daño mayor- hizo una pausa, analizando los gestos del castaño- aun así, parece ser que terminaron cayendo, te golpeaste la cabeza. Es probable que tu nervio óptico se dañara con el golpe.

Eren no decía nada, trataba de asimilar lo que la doctora acababa de decirle. En pocas palabras, ¿Estaba ciego?

-Reiner, ¿cómo se encuentra Reiner?- si terminaron cayendo, seguramente su amigo también se lastimó y todo por culpa suya.

-Si te refieres al joven que te salvó, se encuentra bien, solo tiene un esguince en la muñeca derecha- contestó sorprendida. Estaba segura de que el muchacho se exaltaría y comenzaría a preguntar por su estado, no por el de su compañero. Sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Es posible que yo vuelva a…?- no se atrevió a terminar de formular la pregunta, le asustaba bastante una respuesta negativa.

-Bueno- vaciló un momento- se puede hacer una operación, desafortunadamente es un proceso muy costoso y el porcentaje de que resulte algo bajo- no podía ponerse peor.

-No te preocupes Eren, me quedaré a tu lado y también me retiraré de las competencias- abrió los ojos a más no poder, se giró encontrándose con la mirada angustiada de Mikasa.

-¿Cómo que también?- negó con la cabeza, se negaba a aceptar eso- nadie se ha retirado Mikasa- ahora miró a Armin, el rubio le sonreía con pena- ¿Verdad Armin?

-Eren, debido a tu estado actual me temo informarte que ya no correrás más- no, no, no, no. Esto simplemente era una pesadilla, sí, seguramente al caer se desmayó y aún no despierta. Se pellizcó la mejilla, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de horror al sentir dolor.

-¡NO! No diga estupideces, tiene…tiene que estar de joda- agarró a Hanji de las solapas de su bata. La mujer le tomó las manos suavemente, sabía que el golpe era duro y más para un muchacho de su edad. No le sorprendía para nada ver la desesperación reflejada en su mirada bicolor. Emitió un quejido cuando el agarre del chico se hizo mayor.

-¡Eren!- Mikasa lo tomó por los hombros y Armin se aferró a la doctora, tratando de separarlos. Sin embargo, Eren estaba furibundo, totalmente fuera de sí- ¡Basta, Eren! Suéltala- no escuchaba las súplicas de sus amigos. No quería escuchar.

-¡NO QUIERO ESTAR ASÍ, HAGA ALGO, NO QUIERO!- ni siquiera era consciente de que había comenzado a gritar mientras zarandeaba a la mujer frente a él. Forcejeos y jalones continuaron por unos segundos más; la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, sobresaltando a todos los presentes. La pelea se detuvo.

 _-Oi,_ ¿Qué mierda es todo este escándalo?- una voz autoritaria se hizo presente.

 _Café_

Otra vez ese condenado aroma. Eren cerró los ojos, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados. Hanji lo miró sorprendida, luego enfocó su mirada en la persona que acababa de ingresar. Un hombre de corta estatura, piel increíblemente blanca y cabello azabache. Mikasa frunció el ceño y se aferró con fuerza a Eren. Armin se mantenía analizando al sujeto que recién había aparecido en el cuarto.

-Levi, ¿Qué haces aquí?- la mujer se puso de pie con ayuda del rubio y se acercó hasta el azabache. El hombre se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Centró su afilada mirada en el castaño que yacía en el suelo, el muchacho le imitó.

 _-¿Qué demonios?-_ Esa pregunta los abordó al mismo tiempo. Levi se relamió los labios, sintiendo la agradable fragancia emitida por el joven de mirada dispareja.

Eren se mordió inconscientemente los labios. Mikasa a su lado lo soltó, se alejó bastante de él y se cubrió la nariz, extrañamente su inmutable rostro, ahora reflejaba estupefacción. Por primera vez era capaz de percibir las feromonas que secretaba Eren. Fenómeno sumamente extraño, desde que tenía memoria era consciente de que por algún extraño motivo, su moreno amigo siendo omega, no emitía aroma alguno. Por esa razón casi nunca parecía tener problemas con los alfas, únicamente en su época de celo y aun así, el olor que desprendía en el celo no era tan insoportable como para quererlo marcar.

Calor, tenía mucho calor, su vientre comenzó a arder. El hombre de mirada oliva que había entrado en la habitación emanaba un potente olor a café. Su cuerpo reaccionó y liberó feromonas. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

- _Es mi alfa, mi destinado-_ se removió inquieto, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y el sudor de su frente provocaba que algunos mechones rebeldes de su cabello se le pegaran en ella, dándole un aire bastante sensual-desde el punto de vista de Levi- y para terminar de adornar la escena, entreabrió sus labios soltando un jadeo casi imperceptible- _lo deseo-_ el lado omega de Eren estaba tomando terreno, desplazando su consciencia de a poco.

Levi se encontraba en una lucha interna; su instinto-el cual nunca lo había dominado- por un lado, le gritaba que tomara a SU omega en ese preciso instante, que lo marcara, que lo hiciera gritar su nombre. Por otro lado, su lado racional-del que estaba orgulloso- le decía que se alejara, que no lo arruinara…otra vez. Pero ese jodido mocoso soltaba feromonas como si no existiera un mañana. Si no salía de ahí, se volvería loco.

Eren se puso de pie, con su único ojo bueno apreció bien al alfa. Era muy apuesto, tenía un aire que denotaba respeto, prácticamente lo imponía y su falta de estatura era bien compensada con esos músculos que se marcaban a través de la tela. Era más que obvio que se ejercitaba.

Con un lento andar se acercó hasta el pálido azabache, quien luchaba contra su instinto. Eren ya no era consecuente de sus acciones, estaba cegado por el instinto; levantó los brazos y se aferró a los anchos hombros de aquel apuesto alfa.

Tragó grueso, un gruñido nació en su pecho, sus manos se posaron en las caderas del chico y hundió la nariz en el cuello del moreno. Inhaló, deleitándose. Su cuerpo comenzó a pasarle factura y pronto su miembro comenzó a despertar. Lamió el cuello de Eren, sintiendo como se estremecía ante su contacto.

-¡Levi, detente!- la voz de Erwin lo regresó a la realidad; chasqueó la lengua enojado. Como si de un potente veneno se tratase, Levi se apartó de Eren con brusquedad, contuvo la respiración y se giró hacia su amigo de cejas pobladas.

-Maldición, sácame de aquí Erwin- logró articular ante la mirada atónita de los demás presentes. El hombre rubio lo jaló y aunque el cuerpo del azabache se rehusó a moverse, Levi se obligó a salir de ahí.

-Hablamos luego- Erwin le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Hanji, quien no salía del asombro. Tanto ella como Armin tenía la boca abierta, formando una perfecta "o". Mikasa por su parte se destapó la nariz.

Ambos hombres salieron con paso apresurado de la habitación y del hospital mismo.

Eren pareció reaccionar, tembló ligeramente recordando lo que hace unos segundos había hecho. Se tapó la cara totalmente avergonzado. Jamás, jamás le había ocurrido eso. Su instinto no era tan fuerte, ni siquiera en sus celos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Mikasa, por fin podía respirar sin la necesidad de tratar de atacar a Eren, su rostro se volvió impasible como siempre.

-Es obvio, por la reacción que presentaron, son destinados- habló por fin Armin mientras se cruzaba de brazos, también pudo sentir el aroma de Eren; el de ojos azules también era omega y casi se ve afectado por las feromonas que su amigo liberó- ¿O me equivoco?- dirigió sus ojos a la mujer castaña.

-En efecto, el cuerpo de Eren reaccionó a su alfa- sonrió para sus adentros, así que el enano sí tenía un destinado, esto era sumamente emocionante.

-No, nada de su alfa- el de mirada heterocromática se dignó a hablar- tengo problemas mucho más grandes- señaló su ojo izquierdo- como para que ahora deba lidiar con eso también- se encaminó a la salida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?- la doctora lo detuvo- no puedes irte hasta que no vengan tus padres o tutor y firmen los papeles de alta. Además necesitamos hacerte más estudios y debes saber los cuidados que tu ojo requiere- suspiró- no querrás perder la vista permanentemente ¿Verdad?

Eren se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta al escuchar las palabras de Hanji. Entonces sí tenía esperanzas. Su rostro se iluminó.

-¿Quiere decir que puedo volver a ver? ¿Puedo continuar en las competencias de parkour?- su voz denotaba entusiasmo. Hanji asintió. Realmente no le gustaba hacer eso, no deseaba mentirle al joven; pero verlo tan derrotado, le produjo una sensación de tristeza en el pecho. Además se trataba del omega de su amigo, no podía dejarlo así como así.

Sin embargo, la alegría abandonó el cuerpo del castaño tan pronto llegó. Su mirada se ensombreció.

Él no tenía padres, había quedado huérfano a temprana edad. Era un suceso que no quería recordar. Su tío se había hecho cargo de él, no obstante, el hombre era un tirano; a duras penas le pagó los estudios hasta la preparatoria. Era muy _posesivo_ y lo tenía bastante restringido.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y se hizo mayor de edad, se salió del infierno en el que vivía. Buscando un empleo de medio tiempo para así costearse el mismo la universidad. No podía quejarse, sin embargo, su tío no le daba tregua e iba cada dos por tres a joderlo en el departamento que compartía con Armin. A veces discutían y llegaban a los golpes, su tío era un alfa bastante agresivo y era de los pocos alfas que estaban en contra de la carta de derechos igualitarios.

-Soy mayor de edad, no necesito de…- se quedó callado a media oración. Mikasa se acercó y lo abrazó, ella sabía mejor que nadie la situación de su querido _hermano_. Es por eso que se empeñaba en protegerlo de todo y todos.

Hanji parpadeó y abrió la boca queriendo decirle algo, mas no pudo decir palabra alguna ya que otra presencia entró en el cuarto.

Eren se sobresaltó, Mikasa tensó la mandíbula y puso a Eren detrás de ella; Armin también estaba tenso, su cuerpo se estremeció al percibir el hedor del alfa que acababa de llegar.

-Pero mira nada más, vives solo y esto es lo que pasa- un hombre alto de lentes, cabello rubio algo enmarañado y una barba algo descuidada, espetó con sorna- creo que volverás a estar bajo mis cuidados, _sobrino_.

 _-Que alguien me salve, por favor-_ el muchacho se encogió en su lugar, odiaba sentirse así, acorralado y débil. Pero, ¿Para qué negarlo? Tenía miedo.

.

.

.

-¡Mierda!-Decir que estaba enojado era poco, estaba furioso y lo que le seguía. Casi podía escupir fuego, una nueva sarta de maldiciones salió de su boca. Pateó la silla frente a él. Se encontraban en el departamento del más bajo.

-Levi, cálmate, no ganarás nada haciendo semejante rabieta- Erwin lo miraba seriamente con los brazos cruzados. En realidad estaba preocupado por su amigo, no esperaba que se desencadenara toda esta situación.

Cuando el azabache se desmayó en plena calle se sorprendió enormemente y no tardó en socorrerlo. Contempló la situación, un par de competidores se habían accidentado; Levi salió como alma que lleva el diablo con una mirada que creyó no volvería a ver y de pronto nada. Nada. El azabache se había desplomado a unos metros de los perjudicados.

Era todo un caos, jóvenes corriendo y gritando de un lado a otro. Se percató de que un muchachito de cabello algo largo-hasta los hombros- y ojos azules llamaba a la ambulancia. El vehículo no tardó en llegar, al reconocer el lugar de procedencia de la camioneta el nombre de _Hanji Zoe_ se cruzó por su mente.

No dudó en llevar a Levi al lugar de trabajo de otra amiga suya; por Dios, no era para nada normal ver a ese alfa desmayarse de la nada. Levi era un hombre resistente, ni estando enfermo era fácil de derribar.

Ciertamente lo que pasó después de que Levi recobrara la consciencia fue _único_. Hanji los recibió con una sonrisa, ni tarde ni perezosa se mofó del _enano_. Levi estuvo a nada de propinarle un golpe, no obstante, intercedió por la mujer de anteojos y Levi solo se cruzó de brazos.

Al igual que en la competencia los ojos de Levi se dilataron nuevamente. Hanji se disculpó con ellos alegando que debía atender a un pobre omega que posiblemente había perdido la vista al caer de un árbol. La castaña se perdió en uno de los cuartos del pasillo.

-Levi, ¿Me quieres explicar qué pasó?- inquirió alzando una ceja.

-Tch… no te incumbe- desvió la mirada, así que Levi tampoco sabía qué le había pasado. Le dedicó una mirada acusadora- es una mierda, ni yo mismo sé lo que ocurrió-cerró los ojos, se sobó el puente de la nariz y chasqueó la lengua- de un momento a otro mi cuerpo no respondió, simplemente se movió por sí solo y…- carajo, estaba confundido y eso era algo que no podía concebir. Únicamente recordaba un dulce olor _vainilla._

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, estaba literalmente jodido. No podía permitirse aquello, aún tenía demonios que enfrentar como para que llegara el puto destino a hacer de las suyas.

-¡NO QUIERO ESTAR ASÍ, HAGA ALGO, NO QUIERO!- ese grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, nuevamente se hizo presa de la frustración y levemente del miedo. Pero, esos sentimientos no eran suyos, al menos no en ese momento.

Se encaminó hasta la habitación la cual reconocía era en la que se había adentrado la cuatro ojos de mierda y abrió la puerta, azotándola, sin importarle la mirada de algunas enfermeras que pasaban por ahí.

 _Vainilla_

Se perdió en sus acciones. Mentalmente agradecía la intervención de Erwin, de lo contrario, quien sabe hasta donde habría sido capaz de llegar con aquel mocoso.

Pero es que, demonios, el chiquillo se veía sumamente erótico y _violable_ , jamás en toda su miserable existencia había sentido tantas ganas de _follarse_ a alguien. Las feromonas que secretaba tampoco le ayudaban y vaya que olía endemoniadamente bien.

-A la mierda la sociedad, yo no quiero ni voy a atarme a un jodido omega- soltó una vez que se encontraba más relajado. Erwin abrió la boca queriendo reprocharle.

-Pero Levi, es tu destinado y lo sabes- se mordió la lengua, no quería desquitarse con el rubio, porque aunque le doliera; tenía mucha razón- tarde o temprano van a…

-No, ni te atrevas a mencionarlo- sentenció con la mirada- me niego a marcarlo- Erwin abrió los ojos y su gesto se descompuso en una mueca de estupefacción.

-No puedes hacer eso- Levi se encerró en el baño-estas negando a tu omega- el rubio sabía que el de ojos oliva tenía miedo. Por mucho que quisiese negarlo. Era consciente de que el azabache aún tenía heridas del pasado, heridas que no lograban cicatrizar. Lamentablemente esas heridas, solo las curaría el tiempo, si es que Levi les daba la oportunidad de sanar.

Ahora que se había presentado esa oportunidad, Levi la estaba rechazando y como su amigo, no podía permitirse verlo caer como en antaño.

Dentro del baño Levi se miraba al espejo, lucía bastante mal- Tch- se lavó la cara y descansó sus brazos en el lavabo, cerró los ojos y largó un suspiro. Podía ser muy egoísta de su parte, no iba a reconocer a ese mocoso como su omega. No le echaría a perder la vida a alguien, mucho menos a su destinado. Aun cuando fuera en contra de la naturaleza. No cometería los errores del pasado.

Nadie tenía por qué salir lastimado a costa de su maldita condición.

 _"Que alguien me salve"-_ abrió los ojos y rápidamente abrió la puerta del baño, encarando a Erwin. Su respiración era agitada- ¿Dijiste algo?- esperaba la afirmativa del rubio, no podía estar perdiendo la cabeza.

Erwin lo miró frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza. Definitivamente Levi le preocupaba.

-Debe ser tu omega el que te llama - infirió con una imperceptible sonrisa. Levi entrecerró los ojos y le enseño el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

-Y una mierda, no reconoceré a ese mocoso y es mi última palabra.

.

.

.

 **Chan, chan chan~ ¿Alguna idea de quien es el tío tirano?**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios... :D**

 **Nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo**

 **Zenakou dice ¡carita feliz!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola, hola!~ Espero y se encuentre muy bien :D**

 **Primero que nada,** ** _Scc Ccu, mimi, , Van, Luake21, Andy_** ** _ehrmantraut_** ** _, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen el día n_n_**

 ** _También les agradezco a todas esas bellas personitas que le han dado una oportunidad a mi fic y le dan follow y fav, en serio son unas bellas criaturitas~_**

 ** _Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece :'c_**

* * *

 **-CONFLICTO-**

Se removió en su asiento tratando de encontrar una posición que le fuese cómoda, sus costados y piernas le punzaban bastante, estaba casi seguro de que las laceraciones que yacían a lo largo de su espalda se infectarían si no se ponía una camiseta más holgada para que el aire entrara a ese lugar.

-Señor Jaeger- el mencionado se sobresaltó en su lugar y se percató de que ahora era el centro de atención de la clase; entre todas las miradas pudo distinguir la mirada angustiada de Armin y Mikasa, viró los ojos hacia el señor Walbrunn- ¿Sería tan amable de dejar de bailar y prestar atención?- el hombre que se encontraba frente al grupo de jóvenes lo miraba con reproche. Eren asintió y se quedó quieto a pesar de que estar así implicara convertirse en un martirio para su cuerpo.

Su vida era un desastre, había pasado casi un mes desde el incidente en el edificio Stohess. Aún se sentía culpable por lo de Reiner- " _Nada Eren, estoy seguro de que habrías hecho lo mismo por mí"-_ el rubio le había sonreído mientras le decía aquello. Por otra parte estaba el asunto de su vista, se negó rotundamente a cubrir su ojo con un parche, estaba parcialmente ciego mas no era necesario que toda la universidad se enterara; lo que menos quería era que sintieran lástima por él, por ello decidió no contarle ni a sus maestros quienes seguramente lo menospreciarían o le tendrían pena.

Y por si fuera poco, como si la vida no le hubiese dado ya suficientes golpes, estaba el asunto de su alfa, durante los últimos días había comenzado a tener cierta clase de sueños que lo dejaban muy _mojado_. Simplemente perfecto-nótese el sarcasmo por favor- ni siquiera conocía al hombre, lo único que recordaba era su penetrante mirada y su nombre. Levi.

- _¡Viva el omega tuerto!-_ pensó mientras una nueva estela de dolor se hacía presente en su cuerpo. Afortunadamente la última hora de clases terminó, guardó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y aguantándose el malestar salió casi corriendo del aula.

No tenía el valor de ver a sus amigos a la cara, los había estado evitando desde que se mudó con su "adorado" tío-otra vez- quince días atrás. Estaba avergonzado, furioso y decepcionado de sí mismo. Creyó que cuando por fin había logrado independizarse de su tío, las cosas mejorarían; qué ingenuo había sido.

-¡Eren, espera!- no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evadir a Mikasa, la pelinegra salió corriendo tras él en cuanto salieron del salón; más atrás venía Armin corriendo- ¿Por qué nos has estado evitando? ¿Estás bien?-entrecerró los ojos-Ese maldito te ha tocado, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? No, por Dios Mikasa, tranquila- sudó frío, rogaba internamente para que sus orejas no lo delataran- estoy bien, Zeke no me ha tocado y me trata muy bien, él…ha cambiado- le dedicó una sonrisa; Armin, quien había llegado hasta ellos un par de segundos antes, se mantuvo callado, analizando el rostro de su amigo.

-No mientas- la alfa no se controló y lo tomó bruscamente del brazo, Eren ahogó un gemido de dolor mordiéndose la lengua- estoy segura de que te hace daño.

-Déjale Mika, lo vas a lastimar- el rubio salió a defenderlo, cómo odiaba eso, por ser omega creían que era más delicado y frágil. Su orgullo no podía perdonar ese tipo de cosas. Se soltó enojado del agarre de su amiga y frunció el ceño.

-Te dije…les dije que estoy bien, y no es que los evite, simplemente necesito mi espacio- dio media vuelta- así que ya déjenme en paz-se alejó de ahí.

-Eren…- los ojos grises de la chica se aguaron, mordiéndose los labios también giró y se fue por un camino distinto al del castaño. Armin se debatió entre seguir a la chica o al muchacho. Finalmente optó por regresar a su casa y dejar que ambos jóvenes se calmaran.

Era bastante evidente que Zeke estaba dañando a Eren, sin embargo, por algún motivo el moreno estaba ocultándolo. Y para que el muchacho se tragara las humillaciones de su tío, debía estar pasando algo realmente grave.

Eren era un chico impulsivo y terco como él solo, podía ser torpe a veces, pero era muy noble y poseía un gran corazón, siempre lo defendía. Sonrió al recordar sus años en la primaria, normalmente los omegas eran los más acosados, tanto por niños alfa como por alguno que otro beta, no obstante, Eren era el _titán_ de la escuela primaria María; se metía en peleas para defender a otros omegas y betas acosados. Jamás le importó lastimarse por proteger a otros.

La mayor parte de su infancia, el de ojos bicolor, se la pasaba en la dirección o en el salón, castigado, fue ahí donde comenzó a llamarle la atención. De un día para otro empezó a quedarse con él para hacerle compañía y poco a poco la amistad fue forjándose, tiempo después conocieron a Mikasa y un nuevo lazo de amistad se creó.

Lamentablemente cuando Eren tenía ocho años, quedó huérfano, sus padres fallecieron en un extraño accidente quedando al cuidado de su único tío. A partir de ese momento, el castaño no volvió a ser el mismo de antes, claro que aún se divertía con Mikasa y con él, pero sus ojos destilaban una enorme pena y tristeza. Para cuando cumplieron quince años, Eren le confesó que su tío era un monstruo que en varias ocasiones lo llegó a lastimar. Nunca le dio tantos detalles de su vida con Zeke Jaeger, no fue necesario ya que cuando comenzaron a compartir un pequeño departamento…descubrió por sí mismo las atrocidades con las que ese alfa sin corazón había atormentado a su mejor amigo…

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera de percató de que había llegado a su hogar, sin Eren, el lugar era bastante silencioso y aburrido. Tomó su celular y llamó a su abuelo, tenía tiempo que no le llamaba.

(/U_U)/

El moreno caminaba ya a un paso más lento, no tenía ganas de llegar a casa. Pasó por una plaza en la que se encontraba una preciosa fuente y algunas bancas para descansar, optó por quedarse ahí un buen rato. Suspiró y miró al cielo. Gris, estaba nublado, seguramente dentro de poco caerían pequeñas gotas del firmamento.

Un llanto llamó su atención, bajó la mirada y se topó con un niño que le hacía un gran berrinche a la que parecía ser su madre.

-Pe-pero yo lo quie-quiero- el niño no debía tener más de cuatro años. A su lado una mujer de mediana edad lo veía con pesar.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no me alcanza el dinero, te prometo que la próxima vez lo llevaremos todo- le acarició la melena con dulzura. Eren sonrió levemente, esa mujer le recordaba a su mamá, decidió acercarse.

-Disculpe la intromisión señora, pero ¿Qué le sucede a este pequeño?- se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del niño.

-Oh joven, no es nada, no se preocu…

-Siempre que salimos, mamá me promete un trozo de pastel, pero nunca me cumple- habló el menor entre hipidos.

-¡Derek!-la pobre señora no sabía en donde esconderse, estaba muy apenada- por favor, no haga caso y no se preocupe- se dirigió a Eren, el muchacho la miró y después vio a Derek, quien se relamía los labios frente a la pastelería de la plaza.

-No me lo vaya a tomar a mal señora, pero ¿Me permite invitarles el pastel?- le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

-No se preocupe de verdad no quiero causarle molestias joven-agarró a su pequeño hijo de la mano- discúlpeme usted a mí, pero no me sabe bien ser vista con lástima.

-No, no me malentienda, no es lástima es solo que- pensó bien sus próximas palabras- usted me recuerda a alguien muy especial- la mujer entonces, se dio cuenta de la veracidad de sus palabras; se le rasaron los ojos y le regresó la sonrisa.

-Está bien, aceptaremos su invitación- los ojitos de Derek brillaron con emoción.

-¿De verdad?- vio a su mami y luego al amable joven a su lado- muchas gracias amigo.

-No es nada campeón- le revolvió el cabello.

-Oye amigo…

-Eren, puedes decirme Eren- el chiquillo lo señaló.

-Derek, es de mala educación señalar a las personas- fue reprendido por su progenitora.

-¿Qué tienes en los ojos, Eren?- esa pregunta no se la esperaba-¿Acaso tienes poderes?

-¡Derek!

-Jaja, tal vez- le guiñó el ojo con complicidad, el infante se rio con ganas- bien, vayamos por ese delicioso pastel.

Luego de convivir un par de horas con Molly –la madre de Derek- y su hijo. Se despidió de ellos, prometiéndole a su pequeño nuevo amigo que volverían a verse pronto.

Al llegar a su casa suspiró, era algo tarde, esperaba que Zeke aún no hubiese llegado del trabajo.

-Llegas tarde, bastardo-mierda, definitivamente nada bueno le esperaba- ¿Dónde y con quién estabas?- el de barba lo miraba desdén.

-…- no respondió de inmediato, únicamente frunció el ceño sosteniéndole la mirada. Pronto fue mandado al suelo, se agarró el estómago con una mano y con la otra se sostuvo para ponerse de pie. Su mirada no dejó de ser agresiva, aunque su ojo izquierdo estuviese "muerto" aún reflejaba ira; Zeke también frunció el ceño, se quitó sus anteojos y lo agarró de los cabellos rudamente.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no pongas esa mirada?- lo zarandeó con saña para después encestarle un puño en el costado derecho, Eren apretó la mandíbula negándose a soltar quejido alguno. Eso lo frustraba de sobre manera, Zeke detestaba el silencio del omega, no era lo mismo si no chillaba y rogaba por misericordia.

Eren forcejeó un poco y de un manotazo se zafó del agarre de su tío. Lo seguía retando con la mirada. Entonces el corpulento hombre relajó sus facciones y soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, parece que no te importa que descubran el lavado de dinero que tiene el abuelo de tu amiguito- soltó con sorna. El castaño abrió sorpresivamente los ojos, ese desgraciado…

-No metas a mis amigos en esto-su voz se quebró levemente y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la impotencia que sentía.

-Bien, entonces- una nueva patada lo envió directo al piso, el sabor metálico inundó su boca, se tragó la sangre mezclada con su saliva, si osaba a escupir en el _fino_ suelo de esa _prisión_ , le iría peor- pídeme perdón, ya sabes cómo me gustan las disculpas, bastardo- se paró frente a Eren y se desabrochó los pantalones.

El chico quería llorar, sentía tanto asco, sin embargo, no le quedaba más opción; eso solo podía resolverlo él y nadie vendría a rescatarlo. Hecho un manojo de nervios e ira, colocó sus manos en los bordes del pantalón del malnacido de Zeke.

-Y ni se te ocurra morderme de nuevo o te rompo el hocico a patadas-cerró los ojos y perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

 _-Pero mira nada más, vives solo y esto es lo que pasa-el hombre se ajustó los lentes y se relamió con ansias._

 _-Usted debe ser el jefe Jaeger- Hanji se acercó hasta el recién llegado, estrecharon sus manos- por favor acompáñeme- la mirada asustada de Eren no pasó desapercibida por la doctora._

 _Armin le sobaba la espalda en señal de apoyo, Mikasa estaba aferrada a su brazo izquierdo y él, sabía que esto era el fin._

 _Minutos después, los adultos aparecieron nuevamente en la habitación. Zeke se encaminó hasta el castaño y lo abrazó con fingida preocupación, alejando así a los amigos del muchacho._

 _-Mi pequeño sobrino, yo te cuidaré y te traeré a las terapias sin falta cada mes- colocó su boca a la altura de la oreja de Eren, el cual se estremeció con asco al sentir los bellos de su barba rozándolo- ¿Creíste que te librarías de mí, omega malagradecido?- tragó grueso, apartando al hombre._

 _-Doctora Hanji, no necesito que me cuiden, estaré bien, además Armin me puede ayudar, ¿Cierto Armin?- el rubio asintió a toda prisa._

 _-Por supuesto, además tengo algunos conocimientos sobre medicina básica._

 _-Oh, en ese caso, entonces creo que no es necesario que vayas con tu tío- la castaña le dio la razón al de ojos azules._

 _-Claro que no, es mi sobrino y yo debo encargarme de él, de cualquier manera te agradezco el gesto, muchacho- le dedicó una mirada que logró estremecerlo- me gustaría hablar a solas con Eren._

 _-Lo que tenga que decirle a Eren, podemos escucharlo todos- replicó Mikasa recelosa, al igual que Armin, ella era consciente del maltrato al que había sido sometido el joven cuando estuvo bajo las garras de ese alfa._

 _-Me temo que son asuntos privados jovencita, te pido que salgas unos momentos- el hombre no se caracterizaba por tener una gran paciencia, y si esa mocosa lo retaba solo conseguiría arruinar sus planes._

 _-Chicos, será mejor que salgamos- Hanji los sacó de la habitación y los arrastró a otra- bien, creo que hay mucho que explicar, ¿Quieren contarme?- Armin y Mikasa intercambiaron miradas._

 _-Verá…_

 _(/U_U)/_

 _Lo estaba asfixiando, en cuanto sus amigos y la doctora cerraron la puerta del cuarto, Zeke se le fue encima, cerrando sus enormes manos alrededor de su moreno cuello._

 _-Escúchame bien, pequeño bastardo, si no haces lo que te ordene, tus amiguitos serán los que paguen- tensó la mandíbula mirándolo expectante- sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que no juegues con fuego porque te voy a quemar-Zeke pasó su lengua sobre la mejilla del castaño, limpiando unas lágrimas traicioneras que llevaba rato tratando de contener._

 _Cuando sintió que el muchacho comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, aflojó el agarre. Eren inhaló la mayor cantidad de oxígeno que pudo al sentirse "liberado"._

 _-Me i-iré contigo, siempre y cuando te alejes de mis amigos- murmuró entrecortadamente; Zeke sonrió y lo soltó._

 _-Así me gusta._

Zeke tenía un puesto muy alto dentro de la policía estatal, era un hombre bastante corrupto y tenía bastantes conexiones tanto con la mafia como con gente poderosa del gobierno. Es por eso que abusaba de su cargo y con ello se aprovechaba del pobre Eren.

El de lentes fue uno de los tantos alfas que estaban en contra de la Carta Gleichheit. Los omegas no merecían ser reconocidos ante la ley, eran objetos que estaban destinados a obedecerles en todo, en satisfacer sus necesidades y reproducirse.

Eren era un omega rebelde, no se dejaba amedrentar y aún peor, el maldito no tenía ningún olor, así que no era objetivo de los alfas. Claro que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no, se encargaría de romper la voluntad de su _sobrino_. Todo con tal de cumplir con su propósito.

Se mofó del chico cuando terminó manchándole la cara, disfrutando de la humillación a la que lo sometía.

-¿Cuándo es tu próximo celo?

-¿Cómo?- tenía la mirada desencajada, rogaba por haber escuchado mal.

-Tu celo- resopló al acomodarse los pantalones.

-…

-Responde- ordenó autoritariamente, haciendo uso de "la voz".

-Tres días- apretó sus manos en forma de puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Odio. Cómo odiaba a ese maldito degenerado.

-Excelente, voy disfrutar haciéndote gritar- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ahora tenía miedo, no quería que lo tocaran y menos de esa manera.

-" _No, no, no, no, tiene que ser una maldita broma"-_ su vista se nubló a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus orbes- _"Levi"._

¿Por qué pensaba en Levi en esos momentos? No era lógico, no tenía sentido.

-Te quedas sin cenar y límpiate que das asco-Zeke lo dejó ahí en el suelo al ver que Eren se quedaba perdido en el infinito.

-" _¿A quién engañas? Es tu destinado, es obvio que te quieras entregar a él-_ una vocecilla se hizo presente, seguramente era su instinto hablando. Se levantó, se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en el baño. Lloró hasta que no pudo más.

Solo quería desparecer.

.

.

.

-Destinado o no, ese no es asunto mío- chasqueó la lengua molesto, la loca cuatro ojos lo había estado jodiendo por días con el asunto del mocoso que supuestamente era su pareja destinada.

-Levi, escúchame por favor, es importante- la castaña estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el enano para darle una buena golpiza, a ver si así entraba en razón- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas huir?

-No estoy huyendo y deja de meterte donde no te llaman- se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y soltó un suspiro largo, Hanji contuvo la respiración, debatiéndose entre contarle o no lo que el muchacho rubio y su amiga le habían revelado en el hospital.

-Deberías escucharla- Erwin se había mantenido en silencio desde que la castaña había tocado el tema del omega del hospital.

-He dicho que no- se mantuvo firme, ¿Por qué no lo podían entender? El mocoso ese era solo eso, un mocoso con toda una vida por delante y él no era nadie para negarle el derecho de seguir viviendo feliz y sanamente.

-Tienes miedo, pero estoy segura de que siendo tu pareja destinada, tus posibilidades de…- no dejó que la mujer terminara la oración, perdió por unos segundos el control de su cuerpo y en un parpadeo ya la tenía agarrada por el cuello de su impecable bata. Erwin rápidamente fue a su rescate e hizo que el pelinegro reaccionara.

-Váyanse al diablo los dos- salió dando un portazo del apartamento de Erwin y se encaminó hasta su auto- tch…

Arrancó a toda velocidad hasta su propio hogar, recientemente se encontraba bastante estresado y ansioso, no podía hacer su trabajo con claridad ya que siempre terminaba pensando en el chiquillo de ojos bicolor y su apetecible aroma. Apretó el volante hasta que se le entumecieron las puntas de sus dedos.

Se encerró en el baño al menos por una hora, ciertamente el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Era inevitable y desgraciadamente la cuatro ojos de mierda tenía toda la razón; su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante la falta del joven omega, estaba seguro de que el muchacho debía estar en igual o peor condición que él mismo, sin embargo, no cedería al instinto, nunca más.

Una vez que se aseguró de estar completamente aseado, salió de la bañera y limpió todo el baño, dejándolo reluciente. Se colocó ropa holgada y se acostó en su mullida cama, al instante sus músculos se relajaron, vaya que estaba tenso. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

 _Despertó y al instante entrecerró sus ojos, la intensidad de la luz que había en aquel extraño lugar era cegadora, le tomó un par de minutos acostumbrarse. Se percató de que se encontraba en el claro de un bosque, se puso de pie y caminó sin rumbo fijo tratando de averiguar dónde carajos estaba._

 _Bajó la mirada y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que únicamente vestía un pantalón holgado blanco, sus pies estaban desnudos al igual que su torso, siguió caminando, disfrutando de la sensación que la hierba fresca le dejaba en la planta de los pies. Más adelante pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser un lago, no lo pensó mucho y se acercó a ese lugar._

 _El agua era cristalina y los árboles que estaban a su alrededor crecían grandes y frondosos, llegó hasta la orilla del lago y se inclinó para tomar una piedra del suelo y arrojarla lejos. Ese lugar le causaba nostalgia._

 _-La pasamos muy bien aquí, ¿Verdad Levi?- abrió los ojos de golpe y rápidamente se giró._

 _Esmeralda. Se topó con una preciosa mirada esmeralda, una mirada que había estado extrañando por mucho tiempo._

 _-Isabel- la aludida le regaló una cálida sonrisa y extendió sus brazos, Levi, captando el mensaje, la abrazó con delicadeza para posteriormente depositar un casto beso sobre los labios de la muchacha. Al separarse la escudriñó de pies a cabeza; seguía igual de hermosa, su cabello rojizo estaba suelto y un inmaculado vestido blanco se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo. También estaba descalza y aun así lucía perfecta._

 _-¿Estoy muerto?- reparó en ese insignificante detalle._

 _-No- lo observó detenidamente, el alfa no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de apuesto. No obstante, la mirada oliva reflejaba dolor y ella sabía muy bien que en parte era culpable de ese sentimiento._

 _-Es un sueño- la pregunta sonó más como una afirmación. Isabel se sentó a la orilla del lago y con un gesto le indicó a Levi que la imitara. Ambos fijaron su vista en el horizonte._

 _-Algo te preocupa- el pelinegro se mantuvo impasible- déjalo ir Levi._

 _-¿Qué?- la chica suspiró y rodó los ojos, siempre haciéndose el desentendido. Era algo que amaba de él._

 _-Ese amor que sentías y llegaste a profesarme cuando estaba a tu lado siempre va a existir en tu corazón- Isabel posó ambas manos sobre su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos- pero es momento de que sigas adelante._

 _-No, yo no podría- negó con la cabeza mientras la veía con algo de temor._

 _-Claro que puedes y es algo que de verdad deseo._

 _-¿Deseas que te olvide?- murmuró con un deje de tristeza- es algo imposible. Eras mi motor para vivir._

 _-Olvidar es un concepto muy diferente, mientras tú sigas vivo yo viviré en tus memorias, lo que tuvimos fue algo maravilloso- se aferró al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo- tienes que seguir, no quiero verte triste y culpándote siempre por lo que sucedió._

 _-Pero…_

 _-No, no fue tu culpa, yo decidí mi camino y si no lo logré fue por mi propia voluntad, no me arrepiento de nada y espero que tú tampoco-soltó una risilla- ese joven…-hizo una pausa- yo creo que todos merecemos la oportunidad de ser felices._

 _-Parece que la desgracia es la que me sigue- acarició la melena de la muchacha con suavidad- si no fuese por Erwin y Hanji, estaría solo._

 _-Estoy muy agradecida con ellos, fueron para mí como una familia- su rostro se tornó serio- Levi quiero que me prometas algo- el aludido arqueó una ceja- date una oportunidad, enamórate de nuevo, abre las puertas de tu corazón._

 _-Yo…yo no estoy seguro- miró nuevamente hacia el lago- después de cada muerte, solo se siente dolor._

 _-El tiempo lo cura todo- infló las mejillas- prométemelo._

 _-…- ante el silencio, Isabel optó por presionarlo, solo un poco, así que tiró de la cabellera azabache con algo de fuerza._

 _-Rivaille, promételo- Levi frunció el ceño y largó una que otra maldición._

 _-Lo pensaré- la pelirroja sonrió y lo soltó, mejor eso a nada. Se puso de pie y se sacudió el vestido. Levi también se puso de pie, sintiendo como una parte de su corazón se quedaba ahí, salvando ese encuentro._

 _-Bien, tengo que irme- depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla del más grande. Una lágrima hizo acto de presencia en cada rostro- pero descuida, este no es un adiós._

 _-Es un hasta pronto, nunca voy a olvidarte, Isabel- la acunó entre sus brazos, pronto la joven comenzó a emitir un gran resplandor._

 _-Muchas gracias por todo, ahora te deseo lo mejor y nunca te rindas._

Despertó sobresaltado y sintiendo su rostro húmedo, pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello, se levantó y agarró su celular.

10:22 p.m.

Era algo tarde, sin embargo, sus dedos se deslizaron por el teclado con rapidez. A los cinco minutos el aparato empezó a sonar.

- _Llego en 20 minutos, invítame un café, enano-_ rodó los ojos, aún estaba a tiempo para arrepentirse. Esa loca no lo dejaría en paz nunca.

-Púdrete- escuchó la risa destartalada de la castaña. Sí, la desgracia lo perseguía.

Repentinamente un agudo dolor se alojó en su pecho, un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. El pulso le aumentó y tragó grueso. A su mente solo vino una cosa.

 _Eren._

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? dudas, sugerencias, comentarios :0**

 **Lamento si los personajes salieron algo ooc, :'D es muy difícil adaptarlos, ah sí, también lamento si se encontraron con horrores ortográficos ...**

 **Bien nos leemos después~**

 **Zenakou dice** ** _carita feliz_**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están, lindas criaturitas?**

 **Primero que nada,** ** _mimi, Scc Ccu, copaaldana-30, sofihikarichan, Altair Lenaf, gonlamir93_** **, muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, siempre me hacen el día :D . También agradezco a todas las bellas criaturitas que le dan fav/follow a mi historia. Se les aprecia.**

 **Lamento la tardanza D: pero aquí está el capítulo**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece**

* * *

 **-COINCIDENCIAS-**

Cuando Hanji llegó a casa de Levi eran pasadas las once, éste ya tenía preparado un delicioso café para la castaña y un té para él.

-¿Y bien?

-Primero dime una cosa, ¿A qué se debe el repentino interés, chaparro?- lanzó el comentario a sabiendas de que el hombre frente a ella odiaba ese tipo de apodos. Dicho y hecho, al azabache se le saltó una vena en la frente, le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos y de verdad que contuvo las ganas de darle una buena patada en el trasero.

-Te sugiero que me digas lo que sabes o mandaré a la mierda todo- la mujer soltó una carcajada, posteriormente carraspeó la garganta y se acomodó los anteojos.

-Veamos, el chico se llama Eren Jaeger tiene 21 años, es omega como ya sabrás y…- hizo una pausa, sabía que debía respetar la privacidad de sus pacientes, además los amigos de Eren le habían otorgado un voto de confianza, pero prefería romper una promesa a ver caer a alguien sabiendo que pudo haber hecho algo- tiene una lesión en el ojo izquierdo lo cual le generó ceguera- Levi frunció el ceño ese apellido le sonaba de algún lado, sin embargo, no podía recordar de dónde, optó por seguir escuchando- perdió a sus padres a muy temprana edad, quedando a cargo de su tío.

Hanji dio unos cuantos sorbos a su café, recordaba cada parte de la historia que le había contado Armin- el adorable rubio- acerca de Eren, y vaya que había quedado impactada al enterarse de lo que era la vida del muchacho. Es como si el destino quisiera juntar dos piezas que tenían mucho y a la vez nada en común. Qué ironía.

-¿Es todo? No entiendo tu escándalo- sí, el muchacho era medio ciego y no tenía padres, pero alguien se había encargado de cuidarlo, ¿Cuál era el problema?

-Levi, si ese hombre no lo mató antes, lo matará ahora- abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ahora sí que tenía su completa atención- verás, por alguna razón Eren no era capaz de producir olor alguno, le hicieron bastantes estudios, no obstante, no existía anomalía alguna. Claro que producía feromonas pero no atraía tanto a los alfas-el de tez blanca alzó una ceja- sé que suena descabellado, pero es la verdad. Me tomé la libertad de investigar el historial médico de Eren, desde los ocho años ha estado internado en distintos hospitales a causa de _accidentes_ que le ocurrían; desde una contractura o esguince hasta desgarres en la piel y múltiples fracturas. Por alguna razón nadie asoció estos _accidentes_ con violencia familiar, también averigüé la posible causa de tal negligencia. Zeke Jaeger.

Levi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ahora todo tenía sentido, conocía bastante bien a ese corrupto hijo de puta. Tuvo ciertos roces con él en el pasado, desgraciadamente hubo una ocasión en la que se vio obligado a trabajar para Zeke; no es como que hubiese tenido opción, Levi tenía prioridades en ese tiempo y no podía permitirse el lujo de rechazar un buen trabajo, es decir, nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría tener más ingresos de los que ya tenía. A todos les gusta vivir bien. Sin embargo, durante su labor se percató de lo bestia y corrupto que era ese hombre, simplemente una escoria de alfa, por seres como Zeke es que los omegas se habían manifestado y hasta la fecha un cierto porcentaje de ellos se mantenían ariscos a la idea de emparejarse con un alfa.

-Por la cara que has puesto, infiero que le conoces- a decir verdad, la castaña estaba sorprendida puesto que Levi era un sujeto de pocos gestos y rara vez cambiaba la careta de amargado que se cargaba.

-Tsk, se podría decir que le conozco- se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos; largó un suspiro. ¿De verdad valía la pena jugársela de nuevo? Reconocía que ese tipo Jaeger era de lo peor y el mocoso corría peligro mientras permaneciera a su lado-de acuerdo- al abrir los ojos de nuevo, sus orbes oliva denotaban un sentimiento que Hanji creyó no volvería a ver jamás en su amigo.

Los ojos de Hanji brillaron mientras contenía las ganas de lanzarse contra el alfa y estrujarlo entre sus brazos. Eren y Levi merecían una oportunidad de ser felices. Antes de que abriera la boca para decir algo, el azabache se le adelantó.

-Sí, cuatro ojos de mierda, esta es una decisión _sin lamentos_ , aceptaré que pase lo que deba pasar- por supuesto que de cierto modo, convivir con otro omega de esa forma le resultaba imposible pero se trataba de su destinado y por mucho que odiase aceptarlo, era su deber como alfa buscar el bien de ese muchacho.

-Es una gran decisión, enano- le revolvió cabellos con saña, ganándose una patada por parte del más bajo.

-No juegues conmigo, loca desubicada.

 **(/U_U)/**

Estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, se levantó con el estómago pidiéndole atención, le dolía la cabeza y no encontraba sus medicamentos. El bastardo de Zeke le había puesto candado al refrigerador y a las gavetas donde estaba la comida, todo para que Eren no se hiciera con un poco de comida. Y como si estar bajo amenaza de ese maldito alfa opresor no fuese suficiente castigo, su celo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina; no contaba con el dinero suficiente para adquirir supresores con un porcentaje de eficiencia más alto al que normalmente estaba acostumbrado.

Salió de su casa alrededor de las 5:53 de la mañana, traía puesto un pants negro, una camiseta blanca sencilla y sobre ésta la chamarra que hacía juego con el pants. La verdad es que no tenía el ánimo ni la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a su tío, por otro lado su cuerpo le pedía liberar tensión y para el de mirada bicolor no había mejor forma de liberar tensiones que saliendo a correr.

-La señorita Hanji no dijo nada acerca de entrenamientos cortos- evidentemente la doctora Zoe le había prohibido que siguiera haciendo parkour ya que probablemente sus reflejos se vieran afectados, sin embargo, él no se sentía mal; si bien ya no podía ver con su ojo izquierdo, aún se encontraba en forma.

Luego de estirarse un poco y desperezar sus músculos, comenzó con su recorrido a trote.

" _Yo sé que hay que pelear,_

 _Otra noche que luchar"_

Amaba la sensación del aire golpeando contra su rostro, despeinando aún más sus rebeldes hebras castañas. Simplemente era perfecto, se sentía tan libre. Poco a poco la frustración que lo abrumaba se iba disipando, aumentó el paso ignorando el dolor de cabeza que se había hecho un poco más intenso, adentrándose en un callejón. Realizó unas cuantas maniobras con su grácil cuerpo y haciendo uso de las escaleras de incendio, llegó hasta el techo del edificio por el cual pasaba.

Era precioso. El cielo teñido en distintas tonalidades de rosa y naranja, el sol ponía fin a la oscuridad de la noche. Una parvada de patos pasó sobre él, surcando el firmamento. Por un breve instante se sintió celoso, esos animales eran libres.

 _"No me rendiré,_

 _Nunca yo me rendiré, no"_

Libertad.

Esas escuetas ocho letras daban lugar a una palabra que Eren anhelaba gozar. Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en los ruidos urbanos de una ciudad que rápidamente despertaba para dar marcha a un nuevo y productivo día.

Sin duda alguna, se largaría de ahí dejando atrás los tragos amargos que hasta ahora la vida le había brindado. Pese a su carácter altanero y rebelde, no era un desalmado y apreciaba mucho a sus amigos como para hacerles eso. Armin se había portado con él de una manera increíble y el abuelo del rubio lo había acogido como a un nieto más, no podía desparecer de la nada y dejar una nota que pusiera: " _Hey, gracias por todo, pero me voy, quiero ser libre."_

Por Dios, no. Zeke pocos huevos Jaeger, era un abusivo y no permitiría que les hiciera daño a las personas que lo rodeaban, aún si eso significaba dejar de lado su dignidad. Con ese pensamiento, abrió los ojos y se dispuso a bajar del techo del edificio dando pequeños saltos.

Dicen que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día y por ello no debes evitarlo, el moreno lo sabía bastante bien, su difunta y adorada madre le reñía cuando no quería tomar tan preciado alimento. Sumándole el hecho de que anoche no había probado bocado alguno, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a manifestarse.

De pronto la barandilla de la escalera donde iba a apoyar su pie, se veía muy lejana; entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Inhalar. Exhalar.

- _Cálmate, vamos tú puedes-_ se decía a sí mismo, dándose ánimo.

Saltó.

-¡Hey, cuidado!- trastabilló y se resbaló, cayendo directo al vacío. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Afortunadamente el suelo no estaba tan lejos como Eren pensaba y al parecer el camión recolector de basura aún no pasaba por esa calle.

Cayó sobre una pila de cajas, las cuales amortiguaron el golpe. Un gemido salió sin permiso de sus labios.

-Mierda- se levantó sobándose la espalda baja, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba a la par que silbaba- eso estuvo cerca.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te llevo al hospital? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?- miró sobre su hombro y se topó con el gesto angustiado de una mujer pelirroja-toda despeinada cabe destacar- de enormes ojos ambarinos. Bajó un poco más la mirada, escudriñándola con la vista, la chica tenía pinta de que se acababa de levantar y que había salido a las carreras, llevaba un pijama rosa pastel, un suéter mal puesto y no traía un zapato.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe señorita, al contrario- el estómago de Eren rugió con ganas, provocando un ligero sonrojo en el chico. La joven jadeó aliviada, en efecto el muchacho se veía bien, posteriormente soltó una risilla causando que el sonrojo del castaño se hiciera mayor.

-Te invito a desayunar, ¿Qué dices? Mi departamento está justo en este edificio, además luego de ese susto no creo que te apetezca andar con el estómago vacío- Eren sopesó la propuesta de la muchacha frente a él, no parecía ser una mala persona y si su olfato no estaba atrofiado, era una omega.

-Si no es molestia, aceptaré su invitación señorita…- la chica parpadeó y le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

-Petra, me llamo Petra, es un placer- extendió su delicada mano. El castaño la estrechó con gusto.

-El placer es todo mío, por cierto soy Eren.

Una vez dentro del departamento de Petra, Eren percibió el delicado aroma a lilas que desprendía la joven. Petra le indicó que se sentara en la sala, mientras ella preparaba el desayuno.

-¿Se te antojan unos hot-cakes?- el muchacho se relamió y asintió con ganas, ganándose otra sonrisa por parte de Petra- si quieres puedes encender la televisión, el control está sobre la mesita.

-Gracias- antes de agarrar el control, Eren se permitió echar una mirada por el lugar. Las paredes eran de color crema haciendo juego con la sala de piel color café, en el centro había una pequeña mesa de madera con un florero encima de ésta. La cocina integral era de color tinto y al parecer estaba hecha de metacrilato, dándole un toque muy fino y elegante. En la barra yacían tres banquitos, altos de color hueso. Distintos cuadros adornaban el acogedor recinto. Pronto una foto llamó su atención. En ella aparecían la señorita Petra sonriendo abrazada un hombre, que por el gesto que mostraba, parecía haberse mordido la lengua.

-Es mi novio Auruo- se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja tan cerca de él- ahora está de viaje- tomó la foto entre sus manos y acarició el rostro del sujeto con amor. Eren se preguntó si alguna vez alguien lo vería de la misma manera en que Petra veía a Auruo; aunque pronto ese pensamiento fue desechado- Ven, el desayuno está listo.

-Ya veo, no quise ser entrometido- se mordió el labio inferior, mientras hacía ojos de niño regañado a Petra. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa para dos que estaba dentro de la cocina, Petra le sirvió un poco de jugo y le acercó fruta picada.

-Tranquilo, que no pasa nada. Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías hace rato?- ambos se llevaron un trozo de hot-cake a la boca. Eren se sintió en la gloria, ese desayuno se le antojaba delicioso. Su paladar bailaba ante el exquisito sabor.

-Bueno, yo solía practicar parkour- dejó de comer por un breve instante, se limpió la boca y su rostro se tornó melancólico. Petra se arrepintió de haber preguntado, sin embargo, esa mañana cuando se había levantado para poner café, observó a un joven que subía por las escaleras haciendo movimientos en exceso peligrosos. Al verlo bajar notó algo extraño, los movimientos del chico eran torpes y se iba-por momentos- cayendo por su izquierda. Abrió la ventana de su cocina y le gritó. De la nada el muchacho resbaló. Sintió como se detenía su corazón al pensar en lo peor, y con eso en mente no reparó en su vestimenta y salió lo más rápido que pudo de su departamento para asistir al joven que había caído, esperando que estuviese bien.

-Oh, descuida Eren, no tienes por qué contarme.

-No, no, te lo contaré-tomó un poco de jugo sintiendo como el ácido líquido corría a través de su garganta- hace unas semanas tuve un accidente durante el festival de la carta Gleich, estaba en una competencia de parkour- la muchacha estaba azorada, ahora comprendía la facilidad con la que Eren andaba saltando por las escaleras- desafortunadamente cuando estaba por llegar a la meta…-vaciló un poco- resulta que tuve la dicha- hizo una mueca graciosa que se le antojaba graciosa a Petra- de encontrarme con mi destinado, me distraje y caí de un árbol, el golpe me afectó un poco- señaló su dorado y apagado orbe- tengo ceguera en este ojo.

La de tez blanca abrió la boca volviéndola a cerrar, pensando en qué decirle al muchacho.

-Así que tu destinado, ¿Eh? Debes sentirte feliz, muy pocos logran encontrarse con la pareja destinada- le guiñó el ojo mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios.

-Supongo- ¿Feliz? Ni si quiera conocía al tipo, no acababa de salir de una prisión cuando ya estaba atado a otra. Sí, definitivamente estaba feliz. La joven arqueó una ceja.

-Estás rechazando a tu alfa- no era una pregunta, Eren tragó grueso desviando la mirada.

¿Lo negaba? No, bueno, no estaba seguro, es decir, Eren deseaba ser amado y sentirse-por muy raro que sonase viniendo de él- protegido. Que alguien se preocupara por él más allá de lo fraternal, y brindar amor ¿Por qué no? Todos merecen una muestra de afecto.

El problema era su alfa, obviamente pudo notar el rechazo por parte del hombre de mirada penetrante, ¿Podría Levi aceptarlo como pareja?

 _-¿Pareja?-_ se abofeteó mentalmente, estaba divagando.

-No es que lo rechace, es solo que, no creo en eso del destino, ¿sabes?

-No puedo creerlo-soltó una leve carcajada, las blancas mejillas se tronaron rosas- eres igual a Rivaille, solo que tú eres muy adorable.

-Espera, ¿No te preocupa que no acepte eso del destino? A muchas personas les parece horrible.

-Eren, tus ojos y los míos, nunca van a ver lo mismo, cada quien ve lo que mejor le conviene y todos somos libres de escoger, ¿Vale?- señaló hacia el retrato que tenía con su pareja- mis padres no aceptaban mi relación con Auruo, ¿Y sabes qué? No me importó, porque yo vi por mi felicidad.

-Es usted admirable… -terminó con su montaña de hot-cakes, Petra se puso de pie y recogió los platos sucios de la mesa, los dejó tranquilamente sobre el lava trastes y volvió a su asiento- así que ¿Rivaille?

-Oh, verás, Rivaille es un amigo al que aprecio muchísimo- se recargó sobre sus brazos apoyándose en la mesa- creía estar enamorada de él en la secundaria, sin embargo, un día me di cuenta que el amor que sentía por él era muy similar al que le tenía a mi familia. Él ha sido como un hermano para mí- Eren creyó que ese tal Rivaille era un hombre muy afortunado al tener a una amiga como la dulce Petra.

-Debe ser un hombre muy dichoso- suspiró, todos eran felices. Menos él. Petra bajó la vista, sus facciones ahora denotaban pena.

-Ojalá, dime una cosa, Eren; ¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre los alfa tipo delta?-el castaño parpadeó confundido, luego frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos haciendo memoria. Claro que le sonaba ese nombre. Cierto, el abuelo de Mikasa era uno de esos.

-Ah, ya recuerdo, en la secundaria leí sobre ellos, según recuerdo eran una raza especial de alfas que no podían estar con cualquier omega o algo así- la pelirroja asintió. Carraspeó antes de decidir si debía seguir con la charla.

¿Por qué le contaba todo esto a un joven que acababa de conocer? No estaba segura, pero tenía la ligera impresión de que así debía ser.

-Correcto, los "alfa-dt", eran una raza aún más poderosa que los alfa normales, el problema con esta especie era que no eran compatibles con cualquier omega, únicamente podían procrear con su destinado, lo que provocó que la raza fuera llevada a la extinción- acomodó unos cuantos mechones de cabello tras su oreja y prosiguió- por azares del destino el 91% de los genes de Rivaille son de alfa-dt.

Eren, que en ese momento bebía un poco más de jugo, lo escupió sin poder evitarlo. Se sonrojó violentamente y limpió todo con la manga de su chamarra.

-Di-discúlpeme- la muchacha solo rio mientras negaba con la cabeza- es que me ha sorprendido lo que dijo- luego de limpiarse bien, entrecerró los ojos, pensando- ¿Eso significa que su amigo no podrá tener una familia si no es con su destinado? Solo le queda esperar un milagro o en todo caso adoptar pero...

-Pero al no ser compatible con el omega que escoja como pareja, la relación simplemente no funcionará, por mucho que deteste admitirlo no solo hay sentimiento; también hay otro tipo de _necesidades_ \- Eren asintió comprendiendo perfectamente de qué se trataba-la secreción producida por un alfa-dt puede ser tóxica para un omega que no sea compatible con dicho alfa.

-No conozco a su amigo, pero siento empatía.

-Eres muy lindo, estoy segura de que Rivaille te agradaría- sonrió- tiene su carácter, pero te acostumbras.

-Tal vez algún día lo conozca y hasta nos llevemos bien- ese pobre hombre de seguro sufría mucho más que él, si algo pudiera hacer por Rivaille cuando le conociera, si es que llegaba a conocerlo, sin duda alguna lo haría.

-Claro que sí, ahora que nosotros nos hemos vuelto amigos, no veo problema con presentarlos-Eren se llevó una mano al pecho, sobre su corazón.

-¿Amigos?- le regaló una hermosa sonrisa a la de ojos ámbar- eso suena estupendo.

-Bien-miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared- oh vaya que cuando te diviertes el tiempo pasa volando- se puso de pie- voy a cambiarme, mi jefa vendrá en un rato a traerme unos papeles.

-Oh, entonces no te molesto más- también se puso de pie.

-No me molestas para nada, es más, tu compañía me es amena- se encaminó hasta el pasillo que conectaba con el cuarto principal- quédate un rato, más que mi jefa es una gran amiga, quizá te agrade.

Eren no rechazó la oferta, ese lugar era mil veces mejor que su propia casa. Además podría hacer unas cuantas llamadas mientras la agradable chica se arreglaba.

 **(/U_U)/**

 **-** Es la última vez que dejo que te quedes a dormir en mi casa, loca de mierda- apretó el volante de su auto con fuerza, tenía una vena resaltada en la sien y estaba a nada de arrojar a la mujer que iba de copiloto a la carretera.

-Relájate enano, lavaré el cojín y quedará como nuevo- golpeó el hombro de Levi a modo de juego.

-Cojín que me regaló mi difunta abuela por mi graduación- le dio un manotazo a la de anteojos- si vuelves a tocarme, te quedas sin aventón.

-Ya, ya, me calmo pues, además hace mucho que no ves a Petra, de seguro se alegrará verte- suspiró. En efecto, ya tenía tiempo que no veía a su amiga. Petra sí era una dama, no como otras.

-A todo esto, ¿Por qué carajos no le mandaste los papeles con Moblit?- Hanji largó una estridente carcajada.

-Pues es que estuvimos muy ocupados el fin de semana- puso una cara de perversión total.

-Eres un asco- bufó rodando los ojos, por lo menos ya casi llegaban a su destino. Su martirio acabaría.

-Así me amas, enanín- cantarruneò alegremente.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, cuatro ojos- se _ganó_ otra _fabulosa_ carcajada por parte de Zoe.

De por sí, Levi no había pegado ojo anoche dándole vueltas al asunto del mocoso y para acabarlo de joder, tenía que soportar desde muy temprano a la loca de Hanji. Gracias al cielo, logró vislumbrar el edificio donde residía su pelirroja amiga. Se estacionó frente a los condominios y ambos bajaron del auto.

Subieron al ascensor y pronto estuvieron frente al departamento de Petra Ral.

Hanji tocó la puerta un par de veces.

- _Eren, ¿Puedes abrir por favor?-_ Hanji y Levi intercambiaron miradas entre sí.

¿Eren? Levi se preguntó cuántas posibilidades habrían de que se tratara de otro Eren y no _su_ Eren. O sea, ya había aceptado ayudar al muchacho, pero jamás estipuló fecha. Aún era demasiado pronto, ¿Cierto?

Todos sus pensamientos se fueron a la mierda cuando se topó con una mirada bicolor bastante peculiar. El pulso de ambos se disparó por completo.

Eren estaba estupefacto y su gesto era todo un poema.

Levi por dentro estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, mientras que su rostro se mantenía impasible.

Hanji hacía hasta lo imposible por no reírse, el pobre castaño no tenía la culpa de que el energúmeno de Levi pusiera una cara de pedo atorado.

-¡Oh, Rivaille! Qué sorpresa-Petra hizo acto de presencia- me da mucho gusto verte- se giró hacia Eren- Él es el amigo del que te hablé.

El moreno pareció reaccionar, su cara se tornó roja por completo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- la de anteojos no pudo soportarlo más y se largó a reír bajo la mirada confundida de Petra y la asesina de Levi.

-Este arroz ya se coció.

 _"_ _Atrapado estoy,_

 _Pero no me rendiré,_

 _Mi liberad buscaré"_

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Dudas, críticas, comentarios :0**

 **Una disculpa si se encontraron con horrores ortográficos.**

 **Las frases que puse cuando eren salió correr y la de la parte del final son de la película de Spirit, el corcel indomable, más específicamente de la canción "No me rendiré".**

 **Bueh, así da vueltas la vida, Levi y Eren deben enfrentarse sí o sí, ahora ambos saben cosas del otro y esto no se puede quedar así, ¿Verdad?**

 **En fin, nos leeremos luego**

 **Zenakou dice ¡** ** _carita feliz!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola, hola! Espero que estén muy bien.**

 **Lamento mucho la demora :c, pero ustedes saben, la universidad no es fácil.**

 **Ahora,** ** _van, copaaldana-30, mimi, , Guest 1, Guest 2, yumin45, Soofi,_** **muchísimas gracias, bellas criaturitas, por sus reviews. Todo mi loff (?) para ustedes y también para todas aquellas personitas hermosas que le han dado fav y follow a esta historia.**

 **Valen mil ocho mil(?)**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece**

* * *

 **-MORETONES-**

Estaba asustado, confundido y ansioso. La sola presencia de su alfa causaba estragos en todo su ser; tragó grueso y su mirada pareció perderse en la del azabache frente a él.

Levi no estaba en mejores condiciones, dentro de él se libraba una lucha de sentimientos, sin embargo, lo disimulaba mucho mejor que el castaño.

-Levi.

-Mocoso.

Su nombre, en esos apetecibles labios, sonaba exquisito. El aroma desprendido de sus cuerpos era fácilmente percibido por ambos. De pronto ya nada existía a su alrededor, únicamente estaban ellos dos.

La atmósfera fue rota tan pronto se creó, Eren negó con la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se conocen?- la respuesta era obvia, por lo que Petra decidió callar y continuar como espectadora, Hanji por otro lado estaba tan emocionada que no podía ocultarlo, el destino debía confabular en contra de Levi para que este momento llegara tan pronto.

-Yo debo irme, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señorita Petra- quiso salir corriendo del departamento mas Levi no se lo permitió, bloqueándole la entrada y cruzándose de brazos. El alfa ya había tomado una decisión y no podía aplazar lo inevitable por más tiempo.

-No irás a ningún lado mocoso, tenemos que hablar- Eren se estremeció, soltó un suspiro y miró con ojos de súplica a la doctora Hanji.

-Lo siento cariño, pero estoy de acuerdo con el enano- la castaña esquivó por poco el golpe que se dirigía a su estómago, acomodó sus anteojos liberando una sonora carcajada para posteriormente carraspear y dirigirse a la confundida pelirroja que no sabía qué pensar de la extraña actitud de Rivaille y su nuevo amigo Eren- Petra, ¿Te parece si revisamos los papeles de camino al hospital?

-¿Hospital? Creí que hoy era su…-la de ojos ámbar parpadeó varias veces hasta que logró entender el mensaje oculto en la pregunta anterior, sonrió levemente y asintió- por supuesto, iré por mi bolso y nos vamos.

Eren quería que la tierra se lo tragara y lo escupiera muy lejos, le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Qué injusta era la vida. Levi, por su parte se encontraba –muy a su pesar- agradecido con la cuatro ojos y Petra.

-Nos vemos más tarde, dejé agua en la estufa por si desean tomar café, se quedan en su casa- con esas palabras se despidió la Ral.

-Se portan bien- la castaña guiñó un ojo diciendo aquello con todo el doble sentido por delante.

Ambas mujeres desaparecieron en el pasillo, dejando atrás a un omega nervioso y su imponente pareja.

-Eres mi destinado- espetó sin rodeos. El muchacho se tensó al instante, virando los ojos tratando de no mirar directamente a Levi, estaba seguro de que si hacía contacto visual por bastante tiempo, sus instintos terminarían ganando terreno, dominándolo por completo.

-¿Cree usted en el destino?- el azabache arqueó una ceja, mas no pronuncio palabra alguna, ese silencio invitó a Eren a continuar- En efecto soy su… destinado, pero ambos sabemos que es mero instinto.

-En efecto- observó con detenimiento al castaño, analizando cada una de sus reacciones y gestos, para continuar con lo que iba a decir- no creo en el destino y toda esa mierda, pero el cuerpo no miente, tú y yo sabemos que a partir de ahora nada será como antes.

Eren sopesó las palabras dichas por el alfa, tenía toda la razón, nada sería como antes. En la escuela media le habían explicado que si eras marcado o te encontrabas con tu destinado, tu instinto iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por estar con esa persona ya que su esencia se volvía fundamental en tu vida. Eran destinados, sí, pero precisamente era aquello lo que le molestaba en cierto modo al chico, quería que alguien lo aceptara por ser él mismo y no solo porque el instinto lo llamara. No deseaba un cariño forzado. Por otro lado Zeke era una piedra muy grande en su camino, dudaba mucho que fuese a dejarlo en paz y menos ahora que había encontrado a su pareja destinada; no podía poner en riesgo al azabache.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a liberar feromonas de estrés y miedo, provocando que el estómago de Levi se revolviera. Chasqueó la lengua y pasó de largo a la cocina, arrastrando tras de sí al muchacho, si soltando feromonas de esa manera, acabaría volviéndose loco o peor aún; trataría de erradicar el problema a como diera lugar. De un movimiento algo brusco, sentó a Eren en uno de los bancos que estaban tras la barra de la cocina ganándose un pequeño quejido de réplica por del joven, buscó entre los cajones de la despensa y encontró lo que buscaba. Té negro.

Cada uno de los movimientos del alfa eran escudriñados minuciosamente por el castaño, era consciente de que estaba a merced de aquel hombre y hasta ahora cada una de sus acciones solo lo dejaba muy confundido, es decir, en un primer instante creyó que iba a golpearlo o tratar de marcarlo, sin embargo, solo lo arrastró hasta la cocina y se puso a preparar lo que parecía ser algo de té.

-¿Podrías dejar de soltar feromonas de miedo? No voy a hacerte daño, mocoso- solo en ese momento Eren se percató de su descuido, se sonrojó ligeramente, apenado por no controlar su instinto. Levi se dedicó a contemplar esa faceta que le era revelada. _Lindo._

-Lo…lo siento mucho- respiró hondo y ordenó sus pensamientos- señor Levi, no tiene por qué hacerse cargo de mí, no le diré a nadie- el hombre de mirada oliva abrió enormemente los ojos. Eso sí era una verdadera sorpresa, cualquier omega estaría más que aliviado por haber encontrado a su alfa y ese chiquillo era todo lo contrario. El agua para preparar el té comenzó a hervir y una vez preparado el brebaje, Levi colocó una humeante taza frente al castaño, bebiendo con cuidado de la suya. Eren le miró sin intenciones de moverse, sin embargo, se sentía incómodo ante la presencia del alfa así que optó por imitarle, asombrado por el delicioso sabor que portaba la infusión.

-No me digas señor, tengo veintinueve años, me parece que soy lo suficientemente joven como para que me llames señor- entrecerró los ojos, desde el primer contacto que tuvieron esa mañana, los movimientos del mocoso eran algo extraños- mocoso, quítate la camiseta- dejó el té de lado para aproximarse al omega.

-En primer lugar, tengo un nombre y no es mocoso, _señor_ \- frunció el ceño- y en segundo lugar, no voy a quitarme nada- se cruzó de brazos, retándolo con la mirada. Levi bufó y se aproximó rápidamente hasta el chiquillo insolente; Eren atinó a retroceder un par de pasos antes de que el imponente hombre lo tomara de las muñecas e iniciaran un forcejeo.

-¡No!- se removió inquieto y nuevamente liberó feromonas de angustia, causando que el azabache se tensara. No encontrando otra manera de calmar al mocoso, entre tropezones y algunos golpes por parte del omega, Levi se dirigió hasta la sala, donde se dejó caer de espaldas en el sofá más grande, con Eren entre sus brazos.

-Cálmate, Eren- su aliento acarició el oído del castaño, el cual, inmediatamente dejó de removerse. Se dejó envolver por el calor que emitían esos fuertes brazos a su alrededor y por primera vez se sintió, en cierta forma, protegido.

Una vez que sintió al joven más relajado, lo soltó con lentitud, como no queriendo dejarlo ir. A decir verdad, ese contacto se había sentido bastante bien, hacía mucho que no sentía algo así. Levi no se había sentido vivo en años.

-Dije que no te haría daño- lo miró a los ojos una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados frente a frente- confía en mí, Eren, sé que estas lastimado, déjame ver- el de ojos bicolor se vio totalmente expuesto y no quedándole de otra, se giró y se quitó su camiseta lentamente. Cerró los ojos, de alguna manera creía que Levi lo rechazaría al ver lo patético que era y eso simplemente lo hacía sentirse algo angustiado.

Sus ojos se afilaron aún más, su mandíbula se encontraba totalmente tensa y sus manos estaban cerradas fuertemente dejando blancos sus nudillos; Levi estaba furioso y con toda la razón. La espalda del muchacho era un horrible lienzo de hematomas y cardenales. Con lentitud y sumo cuidado pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre un horrible moretón, Eren se estremeció ante el contacto, el hecho de que el alfa fuese delicado con él lo tenía conmocionado.

-A partir de ahora, te irás a vivir conmigo- se estaba conteniendo, de pronto un instinto asesino había surgido desde lo más profundo de su ser, _su_ omega había sido tocado y maltratado por otro; eso le enfermaba de sobremanera.

-¿Cómo dices?-ya lo tuteaba-no te conozco del todo, si acaso hemos cruzado un par de palabras- se giró, separándose del cálido contacto que el azabache le brindaba- no sabes nada sobre mí, ¿Por qué llevarías un extraño a tu casa? ¿Por ser tu destinado? Gracias, pero no necesito que me anden cuidando, estoy bien solo.

-Ya me di cuenta de lo bien que te cuidas-abrió la boca con el afán de protestar- pero está decidido, te vas conmigo sí o sí- espetó el de mirada oliva mientras se perdía en una de las puertas del departamento. Eren se mordió la lengua, tragándose el montón de improperios que deseaban salir. Por una parte, irse con su pareja significaba alejarse de Zeke; cosa que anhelaba en demasía y por otra parte, nada le aseguraba que Levi no fuese igual a su tío.

Como si todo lo anterior no fuera suficiente en su jodida vida, estaba el tema del celo. Justo en ese momento corría contra reloj, pues no le quedaba nada de tiempo para idear un plan lo suficientemente bueno para librarse del terrible suceso que se llevaría a cabo si no se libraba lo antes posible de la bestia de Zeke. Estaba casi seguro de que en su vida pasada debió de haber cometido un pecado enorme como para estar pagando en su vida actual.

Hace un rato había llamado a Marco, esperando que su pecoso amigo se compadeciera de él y lo dejara pasar el celo en su morada, sin embargo, ahí venía el karma de nuevo. El santo de Marco acababa de entrar en celo, eso significaba que él y el tarado con cara de caballo estarían bastante ocupados con esa cuestión. Mikasa seguramente ofrecería su casa, pero desde que se encontró con Levi, su cuerpo desprendía feromonas más notables y no quería arriesgarse, mucho menos arriesgar la relación que tenía su mejor amiga con la omega Annie. Una chica bastante guapa cuya actitud daba mucho que pensar sobre su condición omega; fuera de eso era una chica agradablemente _fría._ Armin era su única opción y por ello la más obvia, si decidía escapar, el apartamento que antes compartía con el muchacho de ojos azules, sería el primer lugar donde su enfermo tío lo buscaría; además no podía comprometer de esa manera al noble chico, ya mucho había hecho por él.

Tiró de sus cabellos en señal de desesperación, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Mordió su labio inferior con bastante fuerza hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

Para cuando Levi hizo acto de presencia en la sala, el muchacho ya estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso por lo que no se percató de su llegada. El azabache dejó el botiquín que traía sobre la mesita de centro y carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención del castaño. El estado del muchacho ciertamente le preocupaba, pero era algo que no admitiría en voz alta.

-Mocoso-Eren se sobresaltó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento- ven, siéntate- hizo un sutil uso de su voz de mando, esperando que el chiquillo no reaccionara mal. Para su fortuna, el joven pareció no darse cuenta y le obedeció. Con una delicadeza extrema que él mismo desconocía, aplicó algunas cremas desinflamatorias sobre la amoratada espalda. Eren cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer, hasta ahora el alfa no había demostrado comportamientos agresivos y se había mantenido bastante fresco a pesar del altercado que tuvieron minutos atrás.

-¿Por qué me ayuda?- nuevamente tratándolo de usted. Levi suspiró con hastío, meditando la respuesta.

-A nadie se le niega una mano, además odio la violencia- sus orbes bicolor se abrieron con desconcierto, en realidad esperaba que le contestara que porque era su destinado y le pertenecía.

-Soy un completo extraño- susurró abatido.

-Levi Ackerman, mucho gusto- escuetamente se presentó, no le hacía mucha gracia estar haciendo esa clase de cosas, pero algo en ese muchacho lo empujaba a hacerlo. Eren se permitió soltar una risa sincera, no era eso a lo que se refería, no obstante el de tez blanca lo había hecho sentir bien.

-Eren Jaeger, el gusto es mío- se giró entonces hacia Levi y le regaló una de las más hermosas sonrisas que el azabache jamás había visto, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del mayor.

Una vez que terminó de aplicarle la pomada, lo vendó lo mejor que pudo. Eren se colocó su camiseta de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias, se…- se corrigió antes de terminar la frase-te lo agradezco, Levi- lo observó con sus enormes ojos llenos de agradecimiento y en el fondo otro sentimiento escondido.

-Tch, bien, guardaré esto y nos vamos- Levi se reprendió mentalmente, por un instante, se le vino a la cabeza una escena -para nada sana- protagonizada por el castaño.

Ambos salieron del departamento de Petra, Levi caminaba a zancadas mientras que Eren le seguía muy de cerca, quizá no era mala idea aceptar irse con Levi, su instinto le gritaba que al lado del alfa estaría protegido por completo y nadie le haría daño, ni siquiera Zeke. Llegaron al despampanante auto del azabache, con un gesto de la mano, Levi le indicó a Eren que subiera.

-¿A dónde vamos?- se atrevió a preguntar luego de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Por tus cosas- fue lo único que le dijo, posteriormente puso en marcha el auto. El ambiente se tornó silencioso, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos; Eren se debatió entre si debería preguntarle a Levi sobre él o simplemente esperar a que el azabache decidiera hacer algún comentario. Su curiosidad fue mayor.

-Levi- el aludido simplemente asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba-¿A qué te dedicas?

-Broker- el auto se detuvo en un semáforo, enfocó su vista en el muchacho que iba de copiloto y notó la clara confusión que albergaba su rostro- soy una especie de asesor financiero en el Banco Central Hermiha- el joven formó una perfecta "o" con sus labios. Sin querer comenzó a despedir feromonas más dulces, alterando los sentidos de Levi, quien disimuladamente bajó todas las ventanas del auto, lo menos que deseaba en esos momentos era violar al pobre chico en la vía pública.

-¿Es duro? Me imagino que posees una paciencia muy grande- _no tienes idea_ , pensó el alfa apretando el volante entre sus manos.

-Hay días difíciles- masculló, el tono no pasó desapercibido por Eren, quien creyó que a Levi le molestaba que le preguntara cosas así. Situación completamente errónea, pues lo único que trataba de hacer el azabache era mantenerse calmado para que el muchacho no se sintiera intimidado.

El castaño suspiró, colocó sus brazos en el marco de la ventana y apoyó su cabeza sobre éstos, dejando que el aire golpeara su rostro. Amaba esa sensación, era como si pudiese volar. De pronto una duda lo asaltó.

-Levi, ¿Sabes en dónde vivo?- el mencionado frenó de golpe. No, no lo sabía, frunció el ceño ante su descuido y chasqueó la lengua denotando su disgusto. Eren ahogó una risilla y carraspeó cuando el de mirada oliva lo observó encarando una ceja- en dos calles más, dobla a la izquierda- señaló. Y el silencio reinó de nuevo, solo que esta vez era un poco tenso.

-Yo estudio ingeniería aeronáutica en la Universidad María-el castaño trató de romper el hielo hablando de él, supo que tenía la atención de Levi al notar cómo lo vio por un breve momento a través del rabillo del ojo- ¿Sabes? Me encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con volar, me hubiese gustado ser piloto, pero- se quedó callado de repente. Vagamente recordó a su madre; la mujer que le había otorgado varios años de amor y cariño, ella le dijo que cumpliera su sueño sin importar lo que dijeran los demás. Sin embargo, resulta que para aplicar los exámenes de ingreso para esa carrera, uno de los requisitos era ser alfa o beta. Requisito totalmente discriminatorio, pero al ser el único omega interesado en esa rama, no le dieron mayor importancia y lo mandaron hacia ingenierías.

-¿Pero?- el estado de ánimo del mocoso cambió drásticamente. Eren seguía mirando hacia la calle, se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Solo aceptaban a alfas y betas- lanzó con un poco de rabia contenida. Levi era consciente de la discriminación hacia los omegas, sin duda alguna no importaba cuantas leyes surgieran, los alfas siempre iban a desear estar al poder y ver a los demás hacia abajo.

-Así que te gusta volar- dobló hacia la izquierda justo por donde el omega le había indicado- arreglaremos eso.

-¿De verdad?- su postura cambió y casi se arrojó al hombre que conducía, un deje de esperanza nació en su pecho.

-Tengo un conocido que podría asesorarte- frenó de nuevo y se orilló para no entorpecer el tránsito de los autos- ¿Hacia dónde que…?- no pudo concluir la pregunta. Eren le había dado un beso en la mejilla, acción que realmente lo tomó desprevenido, se giró hacia el muchacho y la visión que obtuvo se le antojó sumamente erótica. Un notable sonrojo se extendía por las mejillas del joven, sus ojitos lo veían con algo de temor al creer que había hecho algo malo y para finalizar, mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Su pulso se disparó y la sangre comenzó a dirigirse a ciertas zonas de su cuerpo que deberían estar dormidas en ese preciso momento. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, me lleva la puta madre_ y una sarta de insultos más, predominaban en la cabeza del azabache.

-Yo…lo siento, me he dejado llevar por la emoción- agachó la cabeza, reprendiéndose por haber dejado que su lado omega lo dominara. Qué vergüenza. Ahora Levi creería que era un confianzudo.

Tensión. Eren juraba que si tuviese un cuchillo a la mano, sería capaz de cortar el aire y obtendría un par de jugosas rebanadas llenas de tensión e incomodidad.

-Tch- siseó un par de cosas inentendibles, bufó y se masajeó el puente de la nariz- olvídalo, mocoso, ¿Falta mucho para llegar a tu hogar?- Levi especuló que lo mejor era dejar zanjado el asunto o de lo contrario no lograría controlarse. Al parecer Eren pensó lo mismo ya que no hizo ademán de querer seguir hablando respecto a la situación anterior, aunque una parte muy pequeña dentro de él, se sentía decepcionada ante la aparente indiferencia de su destinado.

-En realidad es aquí cerca- observó su celular. Palideció al instante, en la pantalla se leía claramente " _23_ _llamadas perdidas (Zeke J.)"_ \- tal vez tarde mucho, seguro tendrás más cosas que hacer, si lo deseas puedes pasar después- trató de su voz no sonara tan temblorosa. Levi afiló la mirada, el miedo en los ojos del muchacho no pasó desapercibido por él.

-Date prisa entonces- se estacionó mejor y encendió la radio- te espero, mocoso- estaba casi seguro del detonante que había convertido al castaño en un manojo de nervios, no obstante, debía aguardar y mantenerse con la cabeza fría. Si no se equivocaba, el causante de aquellas reacciones era el bastardo del tío.

-Te digo que no es necesario- esa terquedad les iba a traer muchos problemas más adelante, Levi arrugó el entrecejo.

-No juegues con mi paciencia, mocoso- ahora fue el turno de Eren para fruncir el ceño, suficiente tenía con el animal de su tío como para aguantar a otro ser igual.

-Haz lo que quieras- se bajó dando un portazo al preciado auto de Levi, quien no dudó en asomarse por la ventana y mentarle la madre. El castaño se giró levantando su mano izquierda y le manifestó una señal obscena al alfa.

-Mocoso insolente, vaya destinado me llegó a tocar- de la guantera sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, encendió uno y le dio un par de caladas. Ahora se sentía más relajado, el problema que comenzaba a crecer en su entrepierna pronto quedó en el olvido.

 **-(707)-**

Estaba en un problema, en un enorme problema.

Era hombre muerto, ¿Qué excusa podría darle a su tío? No podía decirle que había encontrado a su destinado, de seguro encontraría la manera de chantajearlo y hacer de su existencia una miseria aún mayor.

Detuvo su andar, negó con la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él tenía todo el derecho de irse con Levi. En primer lugar, el azabache era _su_ alfa; en segundo lugar, él ya era lo suficientemente grandecito como para seguirle temiendo a su tío y en tercer lugar, estaba seguro de que a sus padres no les hubiese gustado verlo ahí, cayendo sin pelear.

Se paró frente a su casa y con gran determinación se adentró en ella. Ni bien acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando fue tomado violentamente de su castaña cabellera, aquel movimiento lo agarró desprevenido por lo que cayó de rodillas, factor que Zeke aprovechó para llevarlo a rastras hasta la sala.

-¡Suéltame, animal!- se aferró a la muñeca del mayor y ejerció tanta presión como pudo, enterrando parte de sus uñas en la piel del otro. El alfa lanzó un gruñido y le soltó dedicándole una mirada llena de odio. Eren no se quedó atrás.

-No eres más que un hijo de puta- siseó el mayor de los Jaeger para sonreír con sorna- y vaya que te pareces a la puta de tu madre.

Eren abrió los ojos enormemente, se dejó llevar por la ira cayendo ante la provocación del rubio y se le fue encima. Le encestó un golpe en la quijada causando que Zeke trastabillara, el hombre escupió algo de sangre y no vaciló en devolverle el golpe al muchacho. El castaño se cubrió y le soltó otro golpe que fue esquivado sin dificultad alguna por el alfa.

-Con mi madre no te metas, maldito, te mataré- ya ni siquiera era consciente de lo que decía, lamentablemente al estar tan cegado por el coraje y la rabia, sus movimientos eran bastante torpes y predecibles, facilitándole las cosas al mayor.

-Voy a enseñarte tu lugar, bastardo- arremetió contra el omega enviándolo al suelo, estando ahí comenzó a golpearlo con saña en el rostro, Eren pataleó y forcejeó; en una oportunidad le mordió la mano a Zeke, logrando que éste emitiera un gemido de dolor. Le arrancó parte de la piel de la mano, dejándole una sangrante lesión. Mala idea ya que el instinto alfa de Zeke se encendió, el hombre perdió la cabeza y en un arranque de agresividad, tomó a Eren por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo con suma destreza. El muchacho se removía proliferando insultos y uno que otro grito.

Lo aventó sin cuidado contra uno de los sofás y logró someterlo aplicándole una dolorosa llave en el brazo.

-Iba a esperar para tu celo, pero a las putas como tú- de un tirón le bajó los pantalones al castaño. La realidad abofeteó a Eren, pronto recobró el sentido y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, su omega interior temblaba atemorizado y dicho temor comenzó a dominar en todo su cuerpo- se les trata como lo que son. Ahora verás, rata asquerosa.

-No, detente- su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de terror- ¡Te lo suplico, no lo hagas!- a pesar de que podrían romperle el brazo con facilidad, volvió a reñir. No podía dejar que le hiciera eso, ¿Con qué cara vería a Levi?

 _Levi_.

-¡Levi!, ¡Levi!- su desesperación incrementó cuando escuchó claramente cómo se abría la cremallera del rubio que lo tenía sometido- ¡Por favor, ayuda!

En el auto, Levi ya se había fumado dos cigarros y se encontraba más calmado. Contempló la hora en su celular. El mocoso ya se había tardado bastante, de seguro se había emberrinchado y probablemente estaba despotricando en su cuarto como el chiquillo que era.

No obstante, un mal presentimiento se alojó en su pecho. Recordó los moretones en la espalda del castaño.

" _Su tío lo va a matar, Levi"-_ las palabras de Hanji resonaron en su mente. Se maldijo a si mismo.

Bajó del auto como alma que lleva el diablo, si algo le pasaba a Eren, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

* * *

 **¿Llegará Levi a tiempo? D:**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Dudas, críticas o comentarios son bien recibidos :D**

 **En fin, ya nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo y disculpen los horrores ortográficos :'0**

 **Zenakou dice ¡** ** _Carita feliz!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!, espero todos se encuentren muy bien en estas vísperas de navidad.**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza, de verdad, pero como lo dije antes: esta historia la termino, porque la termino. Aún así me lleve 84 años(?)**

 **Y a todas aquellas personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior y me dieron su apoyo y condolencias muchísimas gracias, son un amor y valen mucho. Lo siento si no hago mención, estoy algo corta de tiempo ahora, pero ustedes saben de quienes hablo. Y a todas aquellas personas que siguen esta loca historia, gracias. Valen milochomil.**

 **PD. Una cosa, sé que sonará muy cliché pero, valoren mucho a sus padres, no saben si los van a volver a ver o qué es lo último que van a decirles, por eso nunca se acuesten enojados con ellos, siempre díganles cuanto los aman ya sea su mamá o su papá.**

 **Sin más, a leer.**

 **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **-EREN-**

- _"Te pareces a la puta de tu madre"_ -esa frase resonaba en su cabeza, pronto su mente se perdió en los vagos recuerdos que tenía de su infancia. Ya se había dado por vencido, su garganta ardía de tanto gritar, era obvio que nadie vendría a rescatarlo.

Deseaba que su vida terminase en esos instantes, ya no le quedaba nada. Tal vez si se perdía en sus memorias, el dolor de lo que se encontraba viviendo en ese momento fuese más soportable.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de sufrimiento en cuanto sintió algo duro forzándose contra su –aún- virginal entrada.

 _"_ _Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi cielo. Por eso nunca debes rendirte, pelea por lo que quieres, lucha, hijo; lucha y nunca te dejes amedrentar por nada ni por nadie"_

¿Por qué recordaba esa frase justo ahora? Ah, sí. Estaba a punto de ser violado por el despreciable Zeke. Si su madre lo viera ahora, de seguro estaría decepcionada al ver que se dejó vencer de una manera tan miserable.

Apretó los párpados fuertemente y ante todo pronóstico sacó la fuerza necesaria para volver a poner resistencia. No, Eren Jaeger no iba a ser profanado de esa cruel manera.

-¡Suéltame, cabrón!-al sentir la asquerosa lengua del alfa sobre su oreja aprovechó para impulsarse hacia atrás y golpear el rostro de su agresor con la coronilla de la cabeza. Funcionó, Zeke no se esperaba dicho movimiento y cayó de espaldas tomándose la nariz con fuerza, seguramente se la había roto. Eren no dejó pasar la oportunidad y como pudo se puso de pie, acomodó sus pantalones y corrió a la salida. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos ya que un agarre en su tobillo lo mandó al piso de nuevo.

-Debería matarte ahora por tu insolencia, maldito bastardo-el mayor apretó con saña el tobillo del muchacho arrancándole un gemido de dolor- pero primero haré que sufras como la escoria que eres-le encestó un par de golpes en el rostro logrando aturdir al castaño. Sin tanto esfuerzo lo arrastró hasta la cocina. Eren únicamente atinaba a largar pequeños quejidos, su cabeza daba vueltas y el tobillo le dolía horriblemente.

Zeke sacó de uno de los cajones un afilado cuchillo de mediano tamaño. Regresó su vista hacia Eren, quien seguía en el piso aturdido. Se acuclilló cerca de su rostro y sin delicadeza alguna lo sujetó de la barbilla para que no se moviera.

-¿Cuál era el ojo dañado?-se preguntó a si mismo, haciendo un ademán pensativo-Ya recuerdo, ¿Era el verde, cierto?

- _No, no, aléjate, déjame-_ de verdad que deseaba gritar, pero las palabras morían antes de siquiera ser pronunciadas.

-¡EREN!- abrió los ojos, los cuales se llenaron de lágrimas de alivio, sus esperanzas de ser salvado renacieron y se hicieron más fuertes. Levi, su alfa, había ido por él. Ahora todo estaba bien. Tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo.

- _Vamos Eren, tú puedes, vamos-_ se repetía mentalmente, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y gritó hasta que se le fue la voz-¡LEVI!

Había corrido como nunca y vaya que se alegraba de haber decidido buscar al mocoso. Al principio todas las personas lo veían con duda ya que no era muy común ver a un alfa correr a través de media avenida con una cara que seguramente cualquiera pensaría que acababa de escaparse de algún reclusorio mental y ahora huía para no ser aprendido. Eso o le había dado algún tipo de enfermedad estomacal " _corre que te alcanza"_ y por ello traía una cara de pedo atorado que alejaba a todo aquel que tenía la desdicha de cruzarse en su camino.

Realmente estaba sorprendido consigo mismo, es decir, no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde dirigirse o cual sería la casa del mocoso. Simplemente seguía a su instinto que inconscientemente le decía exactamente el camino que debía tomar.

- _Levi_ \- sacudió la cabeza, era la segunda vez que escuchaba _esa_ voz en su cabeza. No tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensar en ello. Siguió corriendo y pronto unos gritos captaron su atención, se concentró tratando de dar con el origen de aquellos chillidos. Sin embargo, por un momento cesaron.

-Tsk- chasqueó la lengua frustrado. Maldijo y se revolvió el cabello, tal vez…-debo de estar volviéndome loco-detuvo un poco su carrera- ¡EREN!- la preocupación era palpable el grito que acababa de proliferar.

Nada. Ni un solo sonido, sus esperanzas se veían limitadas, el mocoso no daba señales de vida y la creciente angustia en su pecho solo aumentaba.

-¡LEVI!- soltó el aire que-inconscientemente-había estado reteniendo. Nuevamente emprendió carrera hacia el origen de aquel grito. Pronto se encontró frente a una casa ni muy sencilla, ni muy lujosa, de dos pisos y un patio algo amplio adornado con diferentes flores; sin embargo, no se detuvo a admirar el jardín ya que los ruidos que provenían del interior eran más llamativos.

No lo pensó dos veces y de una patada abrió la puerta del frente. Al abrirse, un fuerte olor de feromonas de miedo lo golpeó en el rostro.

-Cállate, bastardo malparido o te dejaré ciego de por vida- Zeke estaba tan sumergido en el _juego_ que no se percató de que otro alfa había hecho acto de presencia en " _su"_ casa. Fue embestido con agresividad y antes de que procesara lo que acababa de pasar, una lluvia de feroces golpes lo dejó en el suelo, sin si quiera ser capaz de regresarlos.

-Hijo de puta-Levi se había convertido en una bestia, al ver a Eren tan indefenso y con lágrimas recorriendo su magullado rostro simplemente enloqueció, todo se volvió rojo y en su mente se hizo presente el deseo de matar a la mierda que se había atrevido a tocar a su omega, no una sino dos veces. Quizá hasta más.

-¿Cómo-un nuevo golpe hacia la mandíbula del rubio-te atreves-le rompió el labio-a tocarlo?-siseaba furibundo.

Eren seguía estupefacto, se había sentado con algo de dificultad y respiraba entrecortadamente. No se sentía capaz de mover un solo músculo o decir palabra alguna. Únicamente era consciente de las lágrimas que seguían derramando sus orbes. Hasta que un nuevo quejido de un moribundo Zeke lo regresó a la realidad. Como pudo, se acercó hasta el azabache, que seguía golpeando sin miramiento alguno al rubio.

-Levi, Levi, lo vas a matar, LEVI- lo zarandeaba con ímpetu, no es que su asqueroso tío no mereciera la paliza que Levi le estaba propinando, pero, de seguir así eso terminaría muy mal. Nervioso, comenzó a emanar un fuerte olor, acto que trajo de regreso al furioso alfa que casi mata a Zeke.

-Eren- dejó de golpear al otro y se concentró en la mirada aguada del muchacho. Podía ver tantas cosas en esa mirada, entre ellas angustia, miedo y algo más que no supo definir.

Eren dejó salir un pequeño sollozo y se lanzó a los brazos de Levi, quien lo recibió aliviado de que el chico estuviese-dentro de lo que cabe-a salvo, entre sus brazos. El joven de ojos bicolor, escondió su rostro en el pecho del azabache inhalando con premura el olor tan relajante que éste desprendía. Solo en ese momento, se sintió extrañamente tranquilo y se permitió dejarse ir. Sumiéndose en una completa oscuridad.

-¿Eren?-al percatarse de que el agarre del castaño se volvía débil, la preocupación regresó-mocoso, ¿Qué te pasa?-lo acomodó en su regazo, escudriñándolo con la mirada para darse cuenta de que Eren solo estaba inconsciente.

Un gemido lastimero a sus espaldas le recordó todo lo que había pasado. Frunció el ceño y se miró las manos, sintiendo repugnancia al verse los nudillos llenos de sangre y lo que parecía ser saliva. Debió matar a ese hijo de perra, no obstante, eso solo le traería problemas. Asesinar a un alfa, mejor dicho, una de las cabezas más importantes en el cuerpo policíaco…de no ser por Eren, quien sabe hasta dónde habría llegado.

Salió de la casa con el muchacho en brazos. En el trayecto hasta su auto, nuevamente fue blanco de muchas miradas, mas no le importó lo que esos cerdos pensaran, su prioridad en esos momentos era Eren y solamente Eren. Con sumo cuidado, depositó al joven en el asiento trasero de su auto y lo cubrió con un suéter que -por alguna razón- debió olvidar ahí con anterioridad. Sacó su teléfono.

- _¿Qué pasó enanín?_ -viró los ojos y soltó un gruñido.

-Cuatro ojos, dime que sí estas en el jodido hospital-la castaña al otro lado de la línea soltó una carcajada.

- _Enano, no me digas que le partiste el culo al pobrecito Eren_ \- esa maldita loca, Levi se contuvo y contó hasta cinco, no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Al que le partí el culo, fue a Zeke, Hanji-miró con tristeza al castaño que yacía _dormido_ en su auto-el hijo de puta lastimó a Eren.

- _Te veo en el hospital_ -colgó sin más. Se metió al auto, de la guantera sacó otro cigarro.

-Lo lamento, mocoso- dando una calada al cigarrillo encendió el auto y condujo hasta el hospital donde trabajaba Hanji.

En el camino, le llamó a Erwin, necesitaba estar al tanto de lo que había hecho ya que probablemente sí estaba metido en un dilema colosal.

-Cejotas, te veo en el hospital y llévame un cambio de ropa-no esperó a que el otro le respondiera. Masajeó su sien y pisó el acelerador.

De cualquier manera, lo que Zeke había hecho no podía quedar impune. Sin embargo, él todavía no marcaba a Eren, lo que podría significar otro problema. Como hayan sido las cosas, ningún alfa puede meterse o agredir al omega de otro, eso estaba estipulado en la ley.

Iba llegando al hospital, cuando Eren comenzó a removerse inquieto en el asiento trasero, posteriormente soltó unos alaridos desgarradores mientras despertaba y sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Levi maniobró estacionándose y saltando al asiento junto a Eren

-Cálmate, mocoso- trató de tomarlo del brazo, sin embargo, Eren rechazó el contacto mientras seguía gritando con la mirada perdida. _Sigue dormido_ , se dijo a si mismo el azabache. Forcejeando un poco y haciendo hasta lo imposible, salió del carro con el castaño en brazos, quien seguía removiéndose y gritando como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Al entrar al hospital-justo en la recepción- se topó con Hanji y el rostro angustiado de Petra. Junto con otros dos enfermeros, colocaron a Eren en una camilla y se lo llevaron lejos del alfa, quien hizo el ademán de seguirlos, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Levi, ¿Qué sucedió?- al levantar el rostro se percató de que Erwin le regresaba la mirada con un deje de duda y preocupación en ella.

-Zeke hijo de perra Jaeger, es lo que pasó- ambos hombres se encaminaron a la sala de espera y tomaron asiento. Una vez cambiado, Levi le contó la mayoría de los hechos al rubio, quien se limitaba a asentir y escuchar, mientras pensaba en cómo resolver todo el embrollo.

-Ciertamente, el que no la hayas marcado es un problema-comentó mientras se tomaba la barbilla- pero es obvio que Eren es tu destinado, su tío no tenía derecho a tocarlo, eso es un delito-Levi se limitó a asentir levemente-agreguémosle el hecho de que probablemente trató de abusar de Eren- Erwin calló al ver el cuerpo de su amigo tensarse y apretar los puños hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos.

-Debí matarlo-escupió rabioso.

-Sí, para que así terminaras en la cárcel, lejos de Eren-el azabache se cruzó de brazos y se recargó molesto en el asiento, odiaba admitirlo, pero el cejón tenía toda la razón- escucha, Levi, esto será difícil y más porque Zeke tiene un puesto alto en el cuerpo policiaco, pero eso no quiere decir que ese malnacido vaya a salirse con la suya.

-Tsk, ojalá se muera el bastardo- Erwin reparó entonces en las manos del más bajo. Soltó una carcajada. Levi lo observó arqueando una ceja.

-No recuerdo haberte visto las manos así, desde que estábamos en la secundaria, por cierto, no lo irás a dejar al otro infeliz así de mal en su casa, ¿O sí?-inquirió el de ojos azules.

-Pff, por mí, que se lo trague la tierra y no lo escupa jamás-lo único que quería saber en esos momentos era si Eren estaba bien, si el maldito de Zeke lo había…violado. Porque de ser así, le valía tres hectáreas de verga pasar un buen tiempo en la cárcel, lo mataría de una manera tan lenta y dolorosa, que desearía nunca haberse metido con él.

-Levi no creo que-Hanji se pasó por la sala de espera por lo que la frase de Erwin quedó incompleta.

-¿Eren?- fue lo único que dijo Levi. La mujer tragó saliva, realmente quería saber qué había pasado, mas la afilada mirada del alfa le advirtió que no estaba de humor para contarle nada.

-Cuarto 36, por el pasillo, tres puertas a la izquierda-señaló, ipso facto, el de ojos oliva se puso de pie, no hacía falta preguntar hacia dónde se dirigía- esta sedado, despierto, pero sedado- advirtió, Levi levantó una mano en señal de que entendía y se perdió en el pasillo.

Hanji miró interrogativamente a Erwin, la verdad no entendía nada, es decir, esa mañana iba todo de lo más lindo que se pudiese imaginar. El cascarrabias de Levi había aceptado a Eren como su pareja, incluso ella y Petra se fueron para darles tiempo a solas; ¿En qué momento acabó todo tan mal? Largó un suspiro quitándose los anteojos, no es que ella fuese creyente del karma o cosas así, pero, sin duda alguna la vida de Levi estaba llena de tragedia y sufrimiento.

- _¿Qué hiciste para merecer esto?-_ pensaba consternada. Erwin por su parte, sabía que la vida de Levi no había sido nada fácil, pero todo esto ya era mucho.

-Parece ser que el tío del muchacho lo dejó en ese estado, desconozco los detalles pero-se detuvo brevemente al ver cómo la castaña se tensaba-por tu expresión, deduzco que sabes algo que yo no-Hanji tragó saliva denotando el nerviosismo que fallidamente trató de ocultar-y parece ser que Levi tampoco, ¿Verdad?

-No tiene caso negarlo-se colocó las gafas nuevamente-¿Qué te parece si te invito un café?

-¿Qué hay de Levi? Tiene todo el derecho de enterarse de lo que sabes-Hanji se sentía un poco cohibida ante la penetrante mirada azul.

-Lo sé, pero creo que Eren será quien le de las respuestas que seguramente necesitará, sé lo que te digo- el rubio la observó no muy convencido, sin embargo, prefería confiar en su amiga.

-De acuerdo.

Al abrir la puerta se topó con Petra, la dulce muchacha solo atinó a darle un pequeño abrazo y con un _ánimo, todo estará bien_ , lo dejó.

Entró al cuarto en silencio, el aroma a alcohol y medicamento estaba más que presente en ese lugar, inhaló y exhaló varias veces mientras se sobaba la nuca y de paso revolvía su cabello. En serio odiaba los hospitales, le traían amargos recuerdos.

Sin hacer ruido se acercó hasta la camilla donde yacía Eren, aparentemente dormido, tenía algunos vendajes en el rostro y su tobillo derecho también estaba vendado y colocado estratégicamente sobre una almohada.

Agarró el informe médico y lo leyó. Esquince en el tobillo derecho. Hematomas y serias heridas en la espalda y rostro. No hay lesiones en el recto (no presenta signos de agresión sexual). Menos mal, Eren no había sido abusado de esa horrible manera. Gracias a Dios había llegado a "tiempo". Volvió al informe frunciendo el ceño, chasqueó la lengua y soltó la tablilla.

-No es la primera vez, no pongas esa cara Mikasa-la voz del muchacho sonaba atropellada, arrastraba las palabras. El azabache arqueó una ceja confundido, ¿A quién carajos le hablaba? Giro el rostro e inspeccionó la habitación, cerciorándose de que se encontraban a solas.

-¿Mocoso?- acercó una silla y miró fijamente al castaño el cual tenía la mirada medio perdida y balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

-No me digas así, oye-hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero estaba tan atontado que no logró su cometido-¿Te encogiste? Y diablos, Mika, ¿Te cortaste el cabello?- una vena saltó en la cien de Levi, entrecerró los ojos y se repitió que el chico estaba sedado y no era muy consciente de sus actos. Una idea cruzó pasó por su cabeza.

-Dices que no es la primera vez, ¿De qué hablabas moc…Eren?-se corrigió a tiempo. Eren largó una risotada o algo parecido a una.

-Je, hasta tu voz es rara, te pareces a Levi-cerró los ojos-no, Levi más lindo que tú, pero no te vayas a enojar, también eres bonita-se rio tontamente- pero shh, no le vayas a decir, que es un secreto.

Un inexplicable calor se alojó en el pecho de Levi; calor que se expandió por todo su cuerpo, incluso sentía la cara caliente. Negó con la cabeza. No, Levi Ackerman no se sonrojaba y menos si la causa era un mocoso sedado.

-No le diré-se sintió totalmente estúpido al seguirle la corriente, pero todo era parte del plan-cuéntame, ¿Te han hecho daño antes?

-¿No lo recuerdas? De verdad que Annie te trae sin vida, pero bueno, te refrescaré la memoria-se quedó callado por un momento, cerrando los ojos, volviendo a recordar. Levi creyó que Eren se había quedado dormido, ya que no se movía ni emitía sonido alguno. Tal vez, lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, ya hablaría seriamente con él.

-Nos conocimos en la Primaria Rose, el primer día le diste una golpiza a unos niños alfa que estaban acosándonos a Armin y a mí-comenzó su relato, Levi pestañeó un par de veces y se quedó callado.

-Por aquella época yo…acababa de perder a mis padres, quedando a cargo de mi único tío, dejé de hablar por un tiempo. La manera tan cruel en la que me habían dado la noticia, yo tenía solo 8 años, Mikasa, 8 años y aún así, el maldito de Zeke no se tentó el corazón.

 _En una pequeña oficina dentro de una de las estaciones de policía de la ciudad, se encontraba Eren mirando confundido hacia todas partes, sujetaba sus manitas contra sus piernas, nervioso y asustado. Recordaba haber estado jugando con su niñera Nanaba y de pronto llegó su tío y sin darle explicación alguna y ante los reproches de la mujer que lo cuidaba, se lo llevó a jalones hasta ese lugar._

 _De pronto su vientre comenzó a doler o mejor dicho, su vejiga le recordó las enormes ganas de ir al baño que tenía desde que llegaron a la estación. Tragó saliva y poniéndose de pie, se asomó por la puerta, rogando para que su mamá llegara pronto y lo llevara a casa. Hace dos días que no veía a sus padres y lo único que había escuchado era algo de un viaje y problemas en el consultorio de su papá._

 _-Te dije que no te movieras, ¿A caso eres sordo?- Zeke lo empujó sin delicadeza alguna hacia el interior de la oficina. Eren negó con la cabeza, su tío siempre le había dado miedo, siempre que iba a casa, terminaba discutiendo con Grisha y a Eren lo veía con disgusto. Cosa que a Carla no le agradaba para nada._

 _-Yo…yo tengo ganas de ir al baño, tío- tenía la cabeza gacha, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos al imponente alfa frente a él._

 _-Pues qué lástima, te aguantas-escupió con desdén, Eren tragó saliva y trató, de verdad que trató de evitar que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes en sus bellos ojitos bicolor. Sin embargo, no pudo ni contener el pequeño sollozo que salió de su garganta._

 _-Quie-quiero a mi ma-mamá, ¿Cuándo ve-vendrá?-Zeke puso los ojos en blanco y golpeando fuertemente el escritorio frente a él se puso de pie, lo agarró casi con saña de los hombros y lo sacudió sin ningún cuidado._

 _-Tu mami está muerta y antes de que preguntes por tu padre-se reservó una sonrisa malvada- también está muerto, así que ahórrate las lágrimas de cocodrilo y sé un hombre, vivirás conmigo te guste o no._

 _El piso se estremeció bajo el cuerpecito del castaño, "Muertos, muertos, muertos…" esa palabra taladraba sus oídos, sintió cómo si su corazón dejase de palpitar, enmudeció por completo y negó con la cabeza varias veces con la mirada perdida._

 _Sin ser consciente de sus acciones, se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su tío y salió corriendo sin saber a dónde realmente. Corrió y corrió chocó con varias personas, sus pulmones ardían, las gotas salinas salían sin parar de sus orbes. De pronto unos brazos detuvieron su andar, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos esmeraldas que le devolvían la mirada con confusión._

 _-¿Qué tienes, pequeño?,¿Te perdiste?- la voz de aquella mujer era dulce, con un tono muy singular, pero dulce. El niño no dejaba de llorar, tampoco podía emitir palabra alguna; la muchacha se comenzó a preocupar, se agachó hasta la altura del infante y le tomó el rostro con cuidado-¿Dónde está tu mamá?- ese fue el detonante._

 _Emitió un grito tan desgarrador que todos los policías, secretarias y demás personas a su alrededor, dejaron de hacer sus labores para presenciar la escena._

 _Gritó. Gritó hasta que ya no pudo más, luego se desvaneció en los brazos de aquella extraña._

Llegados a ese punto del relato, el Eren actual, lloraba y temblaba ligeramente. Todo esto bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada oliva del azabache. El joven hipaba, se tapó parte del rostro con el dorso de la mano.

-Lo siento Mika, sabes que esa parte me duele mucho- sorbió por la nariz y sonrió un poco-pero cuando los conocí a ustedes, mi vida dejó de ser tan vacía.

Levi estaba consternado, no tenía ni idea de todo lo que había pasado el pobre chico; aún no le contaba nada acerca de los maltratos físicos que recibía y ya tenía traumas debido a los ataques verbales del hijo de puta de Zeke. Tragó grueso, revolvió su cabello. No estaba seguro de si quería seguir escuchando todo, ya que lo más probable es que reaccionase bastante mal. Lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era dejar desamparado al mocoso.

Estaba enojado y bastante. Pero sí que tenía algo muy claro de todo esto. Nunca, pero nunca, nadie volvería a agredir al castaño. Él se encargaría de proteger a ese mocoso de todo aquel que quisiese hacerle daño.

-Descansa, Eren, luego hablaremos- posó una de sus blancas manos sobre los cabellos de Eren.

-No te vayas, tengo miedo-susurró el castaño. Algo se removió en el interior de Levi-hueles como Levi, me gusta su olor, quédate- Eren ahora tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, dándole un aire increíblemente tierno. A pesar de la situación, de estar herido y desvalido, el mocoso se veía realmente…

-Dios, ayúdame- masculló en un susurro para sí mismo, se sentó junto al muchacho y ahí se quedó callado, observándolo. La respiración de Eren se volvió lenta, acompasada, lo más seguro es que estuviese dormitando ya. En silencio se puso de pie, tenía que hablar con Erwin y estaba convencido de que la loca de Hanji sabía algo.

-Dos días- un murmullo por parte del castaño lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tal vez hablaba dormido, Eren volvió a pronunciar algo-dos días, celo, Armin.

Dos cosas: ¿Quién mierda era Armin? Su mandíbula se tensó y apretó los puños mientras sentía el palpitar de una vena sobre su frente. Y número dos, estaba jodido, ahora que sabía del celo del muchacho, no sabía si podría contenerse de tratar de marcarlo. Aún era pronto y luego de lo que acababa de ocurrir, posiblemente Eren le tuviese miedo y eso era algo que él quería evitar.

Una vez que se hubo cerciorado de que el castaño dormía, salió de la habitación. Se encaminó hasta la sala de espera donde estaba Erwin mirando su celular con el ceño fruncido.

-Levi, tienes que ver esto- el rubio le mostró el aparato. La sangre se le fue hasta los pies y un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo.

En letras grandes y de color rojo, había un escrito:

" _Causas desconocidas de explosión: Muere jefe Jaeger"_

-¿Qué mierda?- no pudo decir nada más.

-Dijiste que solo lo habías golpeado- recriminó el hombre a su lado. Levi le regresó la mirada.

-Y así fue, lo juro- Erwin asintió, conocía a Levi de casi toda la vida y sabía que era imposible que su amigo fuese un asesino.

-Algo me huele muy mal de todo esto, tienes que estar más al pendiente de Eren- guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Maldición, eso lo sé, Erwin, sin embargo, algo no encaja dentro de este rompecabezas.

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio. Una cosa era cierta, aquella noticia causaría revuelo y desencadenaría una serie de problemas que ninguno de ellos imaginaba.

* * *

 **¿Y bien?**

 **¿De verdad murió Zeke? Acepto críticas, sugerencias dudas y/o comentarios**

 **Una disculpa si encontraron horrores ortográficos**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Zenakou dice ¡ _Carita feliz!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola, hola! Antes que nada, feliz año, feliz día de reyes(?) espero que todos sus deseos y propósitos de año se cumplan.**

 **Nuevamente lamento la tardanza pero aquí les traigo capitulo nuevo :D**

 _ **Daniella Wollkat, van, Assenavira, HeartInvalid,**_ **muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz y a todas aquellas adorables y hermosas criaturitas que siguen esta historia de verdad se los agradezco. Valen milochomil(?) Por cierto a las personas que leyeron mi primer Ereri, gracias, prometo mejorar.**

 **Por último pero no menos importante, he decidido abrir una página en Facebook para todas aquellas personas que quieran hacerme alguna pregunta, sugerencia o simplemente platicar un rato, contar un chiste, etc; ahí también subiré algunos dibujos ya sean de acuerdo a mis fics o algo random. Les dejaré el nombre de la página al final, ahora sí a leer.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **-CELO-**

-Quiero ver a Eren, déjame entrar.

-Lo siento, Rivaille me dijo que no dejara entrar a nadie, además Eren no está en condiciones de recibir visitas por ahora-Petra frunció levemente el ceño plantándose firmemente en el marco de la puerta.

-Mikasa, lo mejor será que regresemos después- un muchacho rubio con corte de hongo se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de una furiosa azabache.

-No, quiero ver a Eren-empujó a Petra con el afán de entrar en el apartamento de la omega-ahora.

-Te digo que no se puede, entiende-suspiró con pena-escucha si te resistes tendré que llamar a la policía y acusarles por allanamiento de morada.

-Pero…Eren-Mikasa detuvo su forcejeo, observó detenidamente a la pelirroja frente a ella. Era menuda y un poco más bajita que ella, sin embargo, estaba dando todo de si por defender a su querido amigo.

-Vámonos, Mika, anda que volveremos después-Armin palmeó la espalda de la chica en señal de apoyo, posteriormente enfocó su mirada en el par de ojos ambarinos que le devolvían el gesto con agradecimiento.

-Me imagino que son los amigos de los que tanto me ha platicado Eren, les prometo que en cuanto él esté más…dispuesto, les llamaré para que vengan a visitarlo, ¿Les parece bien?

-Suena bien, te dejo mi número-Armin le pidió un papel y lápiz dejándole tanto su número como el de Mikasa-cualquier cosa nos llamas.

-De acuerdo- sonrió tomando el papel. Posteriormente el blondo se llevó a tirones a una no muy convencida alfa, sin embargo nada podía hacer, lo menos que necesitaban en esos momentos era meterse en algún problema legal.

Petra largó un suspiro de alivio cuando cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, Eren tenía unos amigos increíbles pero estaba segura de que el castaño se sentiría incómodo si ellos lo veían en estado de celo. Por otra parte, nadie esta tan consciente de sus acciones estando en esa etapa además le había prometido a Rivaille que cuidaría a Eren durante esos días y una promesa nunca se rompe.

Acomodó un poco la sala y una vez conforme con el resultado se dispuso a lavar la ropa que Eren había utilizado el día anterior. El joven iba ya por su segundo día de celo y vaya que lo compadecía, más al escuchar sus gritos y quejidos.

Mientras tanto el castaño se retorcía entre las sábanas de la cama, encerrado en la habitación de huéspedes del departamento de la amable pelirroja. Resoplaba inquieto, removiéndose, tratando de apaciguar ese calor que nacía en su vientre y que le ocasionaba espasmos en todo su cuerpo.

Su cabello revuelto y húmedo por el sudor se adhería a su frente, temblando volvió a mecerse sobre la almohada que había estado utilizando para aplacar un poco sus deseos de ser poseído, no obstante, esa deliciosa fricción no era suficiente. Admitía que al principio se había mostrado algo renuente a la idea de pasar el celo en casa de la joven pero no le había quedado de otra.

Vagamente recordaba que luego de despertar en el hospital-de nuevo- Levi había entrado al cuarto con un semblante poco alentador, una vez que el hombre le mostró su teléfono entendió la razón de su cara. La noticia de la reciente muerte de su tío lo tomó por sorpresa, ciertamente lo detestaba pero jamás le había deseado la muerte, al menos no de verdad, así que el pobre chico no sabía si llorar o reír ante dicha noticia. Es decir, ahora que su tío estaba muerto ya no tenía nada que temer, pero se había quedado sin hogar, sus cosas, tanto documentos importantes como ropa y demás, se habían perdido en la supuesta explosión.

Levi le había dicho que no se preocupara que él personalmente se encargaría de todo y que en cuanto estuviese mejor, se iría vivir a casa del pelinegro donde no le faltaría nada. Eren se encontraba tan consternado que únicamente atinó a asentir. Logró salir de la estupefacción antes de que el alfa abandonara la habitación, lo detuvo y con vergüenza y un notable sonrojo le comentó que su celo estaba próximo.

- _Lo sé-_ esa fue la escueta respuesta del azabache y después de una pequeña discusión y una que otra amenaza por parte de Hanji hacia Levi, se acordó que el castaño pasara el celo en casa de Petra, quien amablemente se había ofrecido como voluntaria para cuidarlo durante esos tortuosos días. ¿Por qué? Simple, el alfa le había comentado que aún era muy pronto para marcarlo y que aunque lo aceptaba como _pareja_ , no se sentía listo para dar ese paso. Respuesta con la que Eren no podía estar más de acuerdo. Si bien, de igual manera había aceptado de cierta forma al alfa, tampoco iba a dejarse marcar por un alfa que no sabía si tendría las mismas tendencias violentas que el difunto Zeke. Además, era probable que Mikasa se volviera loca y tratara de asesinar a Levi en cuanto se enterara de que el malnacido ese había osado tocar a _su pobre e indefenso hermano del alma._

-Ngh- jadeó volvió a la faena de restregar su miembro contra la almohada, simulando pequeñas estocadas, rápidamente llevó dos de sus dígitos a su rosada y ya dilatada entrada. Mordió las sábanas tratando de amortiguar los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su boca, empalándose a sí mismo, buscando aquel manojo de nervios que le otorgaría un placer mucho mayor se movió con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en su apretada entrada.

-Ugh, no-no ya no pue-do-se vino, sin duda se había corrido por tercera vez en el día, manchando tanto las fundas de las almohadas como su vientre. Dios, qué vergüenza, no sabía cómo rayos vería a su reciente amiga a la cara. Maldito Levi, si estuviese con él en esos momentos, él no estaría pasando por aquello, mucho menos sufriendo porque un par de dedos no eran suficiente para apaciguar el fuego que le quemaba hasta las entrañas.

-Le-Levi-gimió quedadamente. Basta, no podía continuar así, necesitaba…no, debía encontrar algo que _llenara_ adecuadamente sus _requerimientos_. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse un poco. Fue en ese momento cuando una brillante-no en realidad- idea pasó por su cabeza. Se levantó de la cama y hurgó en los cajones de la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama, sonrió cuando encontró un par de pantalones de chándal y una playera deportiva, ambas prendas olían un poco a humedad pero eso era lo de menos. Una vez "vestido" se dirigió con pasos torpes a la puerta, la cual para su sorpresa estaba cerrada con llave.

Tal vez no era tan buena idea salir y buscar a Levi o en su defecto alguien que lo complaciera apropiadamente. Negó con la cabeza, le había llegado un instante de lucidez- _¿En qué estoy pensando? No puedo hacerle eso a Levi, Dios, me doy pena…pero-_ un nuevo espasmo se hizo presente, el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó y perdió nuevamente la cordura. Se giró y observó la ventana. Perfecto.

 **(** **_** **)**

-Mikasa, debes estar tranquila, la señorita Petra es muy buena y Hanji dijo que no debíamos preocuparnos-el de ojos azules revolvió el cabello de su amiga en un gesto cariñoso.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar en Eren, ahora que el desgraciado de Zeke está muerto, ¿Qué será de él?

-Nos tiene a nosotros, además Levi ha estado al pendiente de él en todo momento.

-Ese maldito enano, estoy segura de que solo quiere aprovecharse de la inocencia de Eren- el ceño de la pálida chica estaba fruncido a mas no poder.

-¡Achu!- Levi sacó un pañuelo y limpió su nariz, posteriormente se desinfectó las manos con gel y siguió leyendo los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio-Tsk.

Armin viró los ojos y sonrió. A veces Mikasa podía llegar a ser un poquito-demasiado- protectora en cuanto de Eren se trataba. Pronto su semblante se tornó serio.

-Aunque todo este asunto de la muerte de Zeke me parece muy extraño, es decir, siendo uno de los altos mandos de la policía sería obvio deducir fue víctima de un atentado por parte de los rebeldes- Mikasa se limitó a escucharlo, ella opinaba lo mismo, no obstante, Armin era mejor resolviendo esa clase de cosas- pero tú y yo sabemos que estaba coludido y si bien era de los _buenos_ , también tenía una alianza con los traficantes de omegas, por lo que contaba con su protección.

-Entonces la explosión no pudo haber sido causada por un terrorista o alguien que odiase a Zeke- concluyó la muchacha.

-Exacto.

-Eso quiere decir que…-ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas.

-El departamento de investigación se niega a dar los resultados- Erwin entró a la oficina de Levi con algunos documentos en la mano. El más bajo arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Algo no pintaba bien.

-Es claro que tratan de ocultar algo, ¿Revisaron el cuerpo?- Erwin también trabajaba en la policía, sin embargo en un área totalmente distinta a la de Zeke, puesto que él se encargaba de investigar a los grupos que se dedicaban a la trata de omegas en los barrios más bajos de la ciudad.

-No, dijeron que era pérdida total y que no tenía caso ya que las causas de muerte eran demasiado obvias.

-Tsk, esos cerdos corruptos, estoy seguro de que alguien más quería a Zeke muerto o hacernos creer que murió- Erwin levantó las cejas sorprendido, si bien él también sospechaba de una cosa así, no se tenían las pruebas para demostrarlo y que Levi pensara lo mismo daba mucho que decir.

-Entonces también crees que sigue vivo, pero ¿Por qué fingir su muerte cuando pudo haberte denunciado por agresión dentro de su propiedad? Claro que llevaba las de perder por agredir a tu omega-ante la mención del daño hacia Eren, el azabache chasqueó la lengua molesto y apretó los puños- pero también pudo perjudicarte porque aún no lo has marcado.

-No lo sé, tampoco puedo asegurar que está vivo, puede que el bastardo si este ardiendo en el infierno, pero el hecho de que no quieran abrir una investigación y hayan decidido cerrar el caso, es bastante…intrigante.

El rubio estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su amigo, algo grande tenía que estar ocurriendo como para los del departamento de criminología estuviesen tan negligentes con respecto a la muerte de uno de los superiores.

El celular de Levi comenzó a sonar, rompiendo la atmósfera de incertidumbre en la que ambos hombres se habían sumergido.

-Diga- Erwin se sobresaltó ante el brinco que dio Levi cuando se puso de pie-¡¿Cómo que no está?! –el alfa frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula tratando de calmarse-Voy para allá- colgó y con furia tomó el saco que descansaba en el respaldar de su asiento-Mierda, mataré a ese mocoso.

-¿Qué sucedió?-el blondo imitó al azabache y lo siguió al salir de la oficina. Levi iba maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras daba grandes zancadas.

-Eren no está donde Petra- sacó las llaves del auto cuando llegaron al estacionamiento.

-Ya, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?-Eren estaba herido, sí, pero no entendía la furia de Levi, no es como si el pobre muchacho tuviese que estar encerrado toda la vida.

-Está en celo- _oh,_ eso sí que era un problema.

-Te ayudaré a buscarlo, cualquier cosa me llamas- el azabache asintió y arrancó el motor pisando el acelerador salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.

-Mo-co-so-masculló entre dientes, manejando como poseso por las calles. Y una mierda si se pasaba los altos, su prioridad ahora era encontrar a Eren.

 **(** **_** **)**

Petra había terminado de colgar las prendas recién lavadas en los tendederos de la azotea del edificio cuando decidió echarle un vistazo a Eren, servía y de paso le dejaba algo de comer y llevaba algunos supresores para aminorar sus síntomas.

Preparó una sopa sencilla de verduras ya que probablemente el joven ni siquiera tuviese tanta hambre. En una bandeja colocó un plato con una ración pequeña de sopa y una botella grande de agua junto con un par de píldoras –supresores- que Hanji le acababa de dar para Eren.

Se extrañó al no escuchar ruido alguno provenir de la habitación, sin embargo, no era muy posible que el castaño se hubiese dormido, ella lo sabía por experiencia, el celo era brutal y más cuando se estaba en soledad. Encogió los hombros y entró sin más.

-Eren, te traje al- el sonido de la bandeja estrellándose en el suelo y regando la comida hizo eco en el departamento de la pelirroja- no puede ser- corriendo se acercó hasta la ventana del dormitorio, la cual se encontraba abierta de par en par permitiendo que el aire entrara libremente al cuarto, se volvió a la recámara percatándose de que los cajones de la mesa de noche estaban volteados. Revisó el contenido de éstos meticulosamente percatándose de que faltaban un par de prendas deportivas que pertenecieron a su progenitor cuando era más joven.

Rápidamente fue en busca de su celular, tenía que avisarle a Levi cuanto antes. Marcó el número de su amigo con los dedos temblorosos. Después de un par de timbrazos el azabache contestó.

- _Diga-_ tragó saliva y suspiró.

-Eren no está.

De alguna manera el castaño se las había arreglado para bajar saltando-cayó de nuevo por la escalera de incendios- iba descalzo y medio cojeaba, en parte esto se debía a que tenía un esguince en el pie derecho y otra parte era causa de la incomodidad que sentía en su húmeda entrada.

Estaba sumido en la inconsciencia, su lado omega lo controlaba por completo, pidiendo a gritos ser tomado. De vez en cuando escuchaba los murmullos a su alrededor en su mayoría eren betas indignados de ver a un omega en ese deplorable estado. Los pocos omegas que pasaban a su lado solamente le dedicaban una mirada llena de pena y angustia. El pobre muchacho era un peligro tanto para los alfas solteros como para él mismo.

Estuvo a punto de cruzar la calle sin siquiera percatarse de que el semáforo estaba en verde. Afortunadamente el bocinazo de un furioso conductor le advirtió del peligro, cayó de sentón al suelo en el momento que un auto frenó causando que las llantas chillaran contra el pavimento.

-¡Fíjate, imbécil!- un hombre mal encarado se bajó de un automóvil-al parecer recién salido de agencia- y de un tirón levantó a un desorientado Eren- ¿Acaso eres ciego? Acabo de comprar el auto, ¿Tienes idea de- el tipo cerró los ojos y acercó su nariz al cuello expuesto del joven- de lo bien que hueles?

Peligro. Una alarma se activó en la cabeza del joven omega.

-Suelta- Eren dio un par de pasos hacia atrás tirando de su mano para librarse del agarre de ese alfa.

-No, ven conmigo, te perdonaré por casi dañar mi auto-el corpulento hombre tiró con más fuerza logrando que Eren trastabillara y cayera de lleno contra su pecho.

-No- no voy- quería ser tomado, sí, pero no por ese desagradable sujeto. No señor, si iba a ser tomado sería por Levi. Al menos el lado "racional" de su instinto omega sabía a quién _pertenecía-_ suel-suélteme.

-Ni lo pienses pequeña rata, pides a gritos ser follado- lo arrastró hasta la parte trasera de su auto. Las personas que pasaban por ahí ni siquiera trataron de ayudar al muchacho, se habían dado cuenta de que estaba en celo y seguramente ese hombre era su alfa que había ido en su _ayuda_.

Eren sentía su cuerpo caliente y débil, no era capaz de poner resistencia alguna.

-Quita tus inmundas manos de mi omega, escoria- una potente voz atrajo la atención de ambos-alfa y omega-la mirada de Eren brilló con alegría y muy por debajo de esa capa, se encontraba el deseo.

-Levi, Levi, Levi- gimió desesperado, su aroma se intensificó causando que el agarre del otro sujeto se hiciera más fuerte. El azabache no lo dudó ni un segundo y le encestó un poderoso golpe al desgraciado que estaba tocando a Eren. Luego de dejar tirado al _susodicho,_ sin esfuerzo alguno cargó a Eren sobre su hombro, el chico se removía inquieto mientras jadeaba y decía cosas que no lograba escuchar bien. Lo metió a su auto y una vez dentro pisó furiosamente el acelerador.

-Mocoso, ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?- Eren le respondió con un lastimero gemido, Levi lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y se arrepintió de inmediato.

El muchacho estaba perlado de la frente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a más no poder, sus ojos bicolor dilatados y aguados. Pequeñas lagrimillas comenzaban a formarse, el pecho de Eren subía y bajaba con irregularidad y la cereza de esa erótica imagen era que el mocoso precoz se había bajado descaradamente los pantalones y se tocaba como si no hubiese un mañana. Una de las manos del joven se perdía entre el asiento y su cuerpo, mientras que la otra trataba de darle placer a su palpitante miembro.

- _Mier-da-_ en un santiamén llegaron al departamento del azabache, y entre trompicones y jaloneos entraron en el cuarto de Levi.

-Levi…ngh, tómame, Levi, Levi- mierda y más mierda, tenía una enorme erección y llegados a ese punto no estaba seguro de hacer caso o no a la petición del castaño.

Estuvo a nada, a nada de hacer lo correcto, llamar a Hanji o Petra y que encerraran al mocoso pervertido lejos de él. Pero al ver a Eren recostado en el sillón, penetrándose con sus dedos en un hipnótico vaivén, mandó todo al carajo.

Desabotonó los primeros botones de su impecable camisa, se arremangó las mangas hasta los codos y pasó una mano entre las hebras de su cabello. Cargó a Eren y en volandas se lo llevó hasta su habitación. Lo arrojó sobre la cama sin cuidado alguno y lo aprisionó con su cuerpo.

Eren jadeó de puro gozo al sentir la cercanía del otro, se relamió los labios y pronto buscó los de Levi. Se fundieron en un húmedo beso, sus lenguas batallando por llevar el control, un poco de saliva corrió por la comisura de los labios del castaño. Sus gemidos morían tan pronto querían salir ya que eran ahogados por sus bocas hambrientas del otro.

Con urgencia, el muchacho empezó a mover sus caderas contra la entrepierna del mayor, tratando de aliviar su dolor. Quería correrse, deseaba, necesitaba que Levi lo poseyera.

-Ah, Le-Levi-resopló, estaba tan caliente. Levi de igual manera jadeó, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo acción y por Dios que nunca, pero nunca se había sentido así de ansioso. No estaba seguro de si era porque se trataba del mocoso o si era mero instinto pero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Tsk, luego no te quejes, mocoso- Eren gimió más fuerte como respuesta. Estaba por llevarse los dedos hacia su dilatada entrada, sin embargo, Levi no se lo permitió. Lo tomó con una sola mano de las muñecas llevándolas sobre la cabeza del muchacho. Simuló una leves embestidas al golpear sus caderas contra el trasero de Eren.

-Ngh, Levi te-te nece-sito- habló entre suspiros. Ni lento ni perezoso, Levi dirigió su mano libre hasta el húmedo ano del castaño, introdujo dos dedos lo cuales resbalaron con facilidad gracias a los fluidos proporcionados por el cuerpo del más joven.

-Ugh, e-eso se siente bien- Eren apretó los párpados, una cosa eran sus dedos, pero ser sometido por Levi era completamente distinto. Se estaba dejando llevar por el placer y la excitación. El de pálida piel no respondió, se dedicó a hurgar en las entrañas de Eren hasta dar con el punto de nervios que buscaba.

El grito que soltó Eren fue como música para los oídos de Levi, el cuerpo del castaño se sacudió y varios espasmos de placer recorrieron cada fibra de su ser. Quería más.

-¡Ah, más!- movió sus caderas contra la mano de Levi en busca de más placer y el azabache-como buen alfa- se lo permitió. Presionando y atacando varias veces ese punto llevó Eren hasta la cima del éxtasis.

Sintió su miembro palpitar. También necesitaba atención y su pantalón comenzaba a asfixiarle, de un rápido movimiento sacó su enorme e hinchada virilidad de entre sus ropas. Con parsimonia agarró el flácido órgano de Eren-quien al sentir el tibio contacto de la mano de Levi tembló y gimió quedadamente-y comenzó a mover su mano, masturbando ambos miembros.

-Se siente bien, ¿Verdad?-Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, su respiración también se había tornado errática y los sonidos obscenos provenientes de la boca de Eren y de sus cuerpos en sí, lo estaban volviendo loco.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la cumbre soltó las manos del castaño y lo giró, poniéndolo en cuatro. Eren agarró entre sus temblorosas manos las sábanas de la cama y las apretó. Levi alineó su pene con la entrada de Eren, lo iba a tomar en ese mismo instante.

" _¿Cree usted en el destino? En efecto, soy su destinado pero ambos sabemos que es mero instinto."_

 _"_ _No creo en el destino y toda esa mierda, pero ya nada será igual."_

Como un flashazo recordó la conversación que había tenido con el mocoso días atrás. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Él no estaba listo para marcar a Eren y dudaba que el chico estuviese en sus cinco sentidos. Esto estaba mal, no obstante, tampoco podía quedarse así.

Cerró las piernas del muchacho y aplicando un poco de presión las dejó así, juntas. Eren se quejó ante esa acción. Él quería que Levi lo tomara a la de ya, por lo que balanceo un poco sus caderas, golpeando con saña el miembro del alfa.

-Tsk, escúchame, Eren- se crispó al sentir el aliento de Levi contra su oído y se estremeció aún más cuando su nombre fue pronunciado por el azabache- quiero que mantengas las piernas cerradas, por ningún motivo las abras, te prometo que esto pasará pronto.

-Uhum- resopló y asintió levemente. Una vez acatada su orden, Levi realizó su siguiente movimiento. Introdujo su pulgar en la apretujada entrada de Eren afirmando así su agarre y asegurándose de que el chico no se movería demasiado o en su defecto terminaría cagándola en grande.

-Maldición-siseó cuando metió su palpitante pene entre las piernas apretadas del joven, de esa manera rozaba con su hombría al miembro de Eren. Dándose placer sin necesidad de penetrarlo, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Ah…uhg, ¡Levi, más!- los gemidos y gritos por parte de Eren no se hicieron esperar, a dichos sonidos se le sumaron los jadeos y resoplidos de Levi. Su pene resbalaba bastante bien gracias a los fluidos que se habían inmiscuido desde el ano hasta el interior de los muslos de Eren.

Minutos más tarde, Eren llegó a la cúspide cayendo agotado sobre la cama. Levi le siguió con segundos de diferencia, mordiéndose la lengua y tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese morder al chico. Vaya por Dios, eso había estado intenso.

-Mocoso, ¿Estás bien?- había logrado normalizar su respiración, al no recibir respuesta por parte de Eren lo giró, topándose con el rostro apaciguado del chico. Estaba agotado, empero, no podía permitirse dormir así de sucio. Se levantó para ir a tomar un baño, no sin antes tapar bien a Eren, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que pescara algún resfriado.

Todos sus planes de dormir una siesta se fueron a la mierda, cuando se encontró a Eren dándose placer así mismo. Su pene despertó. Chasqueó la lengua, definitivamente ese sería un largo fin de semana.

 **(** **_** **)**

Luego de un acalorado y placentero fin de semana, Levi se había comunicado con sus amigos informándoles que Eren se encontraba con él.

-Me duele todo- Levi arqueó una ceja, observando divertido a la bola de mantas que se encontraba al otro extremo de su mullido sofá.

-¿Oh? Pero, ¿Quién tuvo la fantástica idea de saltar desde un tercer piso?- Las mantas se movieron y de su interior surgió la cabellera de Eren, luego dejó ver sus ojos impares, tenía el ceño fruncido y Levi estaba casi seguro de que estaba inflando las mejillas, logrando un gesto muy infantil.

-¡Levi! No es divertido, yo- salió por completo de entre las cobijas- yo no pude controlarme, además me dejaste solo.

-Eso sí que no, mocoso, te dejé con Petra y tu decidiste escapar.

-Hmp, no es justo, te aprovechaste de mí- suspiró frustrado y ahí estaba. Eren tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, las mejillas infladas y algo sonrosadas.

-¿Disculpa? Si mal no recuerdo ayer me gritabas y suplicabas que te diera duro-contestó frunciendo el ceño.

-Si eso pasó, ni me acuerdo- Eren se giró hacia otro lado, sí que se acordaba, pero estaba muy avergonzado de sí mismo. Solo causándole problemas a Levi. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido con él, de no ser por Levi, el otro alfa se hubiese aprovechado de él. Sin duda alguna el azabache se había contenido y de ninguna manera se aprovechó de su estado.

Levi viró los ojos, resoplando un poco hastiado se puso de pie, necesitaba un cigarro. No obstante antes de salir de esa habitación una mano lo detuvo. Se giró y se topó con el ceño fruncido de Eren quien miraba hacia otro lado y se encontraba sumamente sonrojado.

-Gracias-levantó las cejas sorprendido, no se esperaba aquello- imagino que también fue duro para ti luchar contra tu instinto de marcarme.

Suspiró y le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello en señal de comprensión. Eren encaró a Levi encontrándose con los labios del mayor semicurveados hacia arriba. ¿Era eso una sonrisa? No estaba seguro, pero aquella faceta de Levi le había provocado una agradable sensación en el estómago. Cerró sus ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa. Quizá vivir con Levi no fuera tan malo.

-¿Tienes hambre?

* * *

 **Okay, fue mi primer intento de lemon, espero les gustara.**

 **Dudas, sugerencias o comentarios son bienvenidos :D**

 **Lamento si se toparon con algún horror ortográfico D:**

 **Y como les dije antes, el nombre de la página que cree en Face es Zenakou Corps, aún no se cómo poner un link :'D lo siento.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Zenakou dice _¡Carita feliz!_**


End file.
